What would you do for the one you love?
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: What happens when Cammie can’t get Zach out of her head? Bex and Solomon and Cammie are the only ones at the mansion, or so they thought. But what happens when Cammies captured; Will she ever see Zach again? Better than description.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first story so thanks. Let me know what you think. It takes place after the second book, even though the 3rd is already out. Thanks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Cammie's POV

Bex and I were sitting in Gallagher, " the quote prep school " of Roseville. Yeah, us being snobs. Yeah right. I have never seen any of the Gallagher girls wear makeup in my life. Besides Macey. Well, that was until we had an exchange with Blackthorne Academy. And I am afraid that we will never be the same. For those of you who don't know, Gallagher is for girls and doing an exchange with GUYS is not normal. It cost us 1 hour extra to get ready.

It's been a whole semester and not one of us has gotten contact with the boy of our dreams. For me, well, that boy is Zachary Goode. So he can be obnoxious but he is sweet (occasionally) and nice (occasionally) and lost his parents too. We are more alike than I think. He is my soul mate, (despite what I want)

" Cam, Cam you there? " Bex said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I sighed. She new what was wrong and there was no way I could lie about it. I mean I could, but it wouldn't be believable. " Your still thinking about Zach aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said. " What about you? Are you thinking about Grant? " Bex and I had stayed here over the summer and we were the only ones here. Well, Solomon and us. Or that's what we thought. Just then our door opened and I screamed…

* * *

I know it is short but I really don't think I am continuing this story in less someone actually likes it. So yeah let me know what you think and if I should just give up.


	2. Where is Everyone?

OMG!!! I was so happy I got 1 review! But I got 3 and I didn't think I would get any. I would like to thank 13 and hearts4ever for being my first two reviewers and saying it was good. IT made me so happy so I decided to update soon and dedicate this to them. I made it extra long for ya'll. You guys rock. Oh, and thanks to Moonlight116 for spreading the word about my story. You should check all hers out too, if you already haven't cause they are awesome too.

* * *

Cammie POV

There standing in the door was Josh. And it wasn't the Josh I new, it was one with a gun and… gulp, he was pointing it right at me. "Uh, hi Josh. How are you doing." I said trying to sound unaware of the gun he was point at me.

"Gee, Cammie I don't know. I would be okay I guess, if you hadn't left me. Especially for that Zane jerk. I mean, what do you see in him, I mean he left you didn't he." Well… this was quite a reunion. And not a pleasant one at that. .

"Zach." I said, not wanting to have to go threw the whole guy calls guy wrong thing on purpose again.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Like it really makes a difference."

"Ok, listen pretty boy, I suggest you leave right now before your face isn't so pretty anymore." Bex said. I wanted to laugh but I held it in knowing it was a life or death situation.

"I'm afraid that won't be happing private school snob. Cammie is coming with us." He retorted. I looked at Bex and saw that she could kill him right now. Private School Snob? The last person who called her that is currently in the hospital with 4 broken bones.

" Bex, calm down." I said, giving her a look that said I would get out of this. " Where are we going anyways?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

" To COC headquarters of course. Now come easily and painlessly or else." Just then walked in 5 more grown men and Bex and I immediately new we were outmatched. So I got up, and walked out the door. At least Bex was safe. That's all that mattered.

Bex POV

I watched Cammie leave and I wanted to cry. And in case you don't know, I never cry. I immediately ran to Solomon's office, and guess what, he wasn't there. Shocker. The only times you ever see Solomon in there is when class is going on, and even then he always walks in and out with us. So I yelled " SOLOMON" but it was no use. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing vigorously. "Yo sup. This is Grant, I'm probably hanging with some babe right now and probably won't be calling you back but leave me a message anyways and maybe I will think of calling you back. See ya." I wanted to scream! Hanging with Babes! REALLY!

"Hey Grant." I said coldly. "How are you and your BABE." I said even colder. " Cammie is missing so PLEASE THINK ABOUT CALLING ME YOU JERK." I yelled. Where was everyone when you needed them?

Next I tried Liz, but she didn't answer and same with Macey and Jonas. I called Mrs. Morgan and she didn't answer either. So all I was left with to call was, Zach. But I don't think he will be very happy. The phone rung once and he picked up. (He might of picked up so fast cause I thought I had a better chance of him picking it up if he thought it were Cammie. No comment.)

" Miss me?" He questioned in a flirty voice. Who would of thought Zach had a flirty voice. Wait back on subject.

"Um actually, no I didn't Zach." I heard him stop breathing for a second when he realized it was me but came back to breathing. And if that stopped his breathing I was bracing myself for him to be dead when I yelled, "CAMMIIE IS MISSING AND NO ONE WOULD PICK UP A PHONE!"

* * *

What do you think? Was it Goode or bad? FYI I won't update until I get 5 more comments. Let me know what you think. Was it what you expected? Probably not. Sorry to those of you who like Josh better than Zach but I love Zammie.


	3. the interview

**OMG!! Thanks to all off you who reviewed!! Love ya!!! Anyways if you have in questions or comments or how you think the story should go, feel free to PM me. Anyways I will try to update everyday, but I am not making any promises. Some of my stories will have songs in them and when that part comes I suggest you listen to them cause it will make more sense. Lova ya ALL! Thanks for reviewing, it made me so happy you guys actally liked it. I haven't even gotten 1 negative comment. Sorry, I'll get on with the story now. **

**Cammie's POV******

**I was blindfolded, (tied up, all that stuff) in the back of an SUV, when it came to a sudden stop. My head hit the window and actually broke it and blood was starting to flow. But they came and got me. **

"**Lets go." Josh said. He couldn't even ask if I was ok? Jerk. **

"**Don't be so pushy pretty boy." I was starting to grow on that nickname. **

****

"Whatever Snob. You don't scare me." But in his eyes, I could tell that I did.

As I was walking I casually asked the question I had wanted to know all along. " So, when did you become a spy?" And chances are I didn't want to know the answer.

"Four years ago. Now come on." I really didn't have a choice because Josh and 7 others were herding me down a long hall. So, I walked and casually flipped my hair (not to be girly cause we all know I'm not) but to turn on my tracker Bex put in my earring. 

"**In you go." Josh said, shoving me through the door. So much for being a gentlemen, I thought. **

**When I walked in there was a man sitting at a desk. It was a small, and I mean small room with a desk and two chairs. He was in one but I didn't sit down. The walls were old and cracked. It was so boring and dull. **

"**So, do you know why you are here?"  
**

**I decieded smart mouth comments are always the best. " Yup, I'm here to drink tea and dance around and play with you guys." He snorted; I think I was annoying him. It was fun. " Yeah, and we could also have a party, and cake, ice cream, and soda."**

He cut me off, "No Mrs. Morgan. Your not." As if I didn't know that. " You are here to answer questions, and to get the alumni disk."  


"**Whatever, you could go on and on or you could just start." I said getting annoyed. **

"**Fine, What does this song remind you off?" Just then come on get higher by Matt Nathanson came on.**

_**I miss the sound of your voice**_

_**And I miss the rush of your skin**_

_**And I miss the still of the silence**_

_**As you breathe out and I breathe in**_

**My father…**

_**If I could walk on water**_

_**If I could tell you what's next**_

_**I'd make you believe**_

_**I'd make you forget**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

**My father…**

_**I miss the sound of your voice**_

_**Loudest thing in my head**_

_**And I ache to remember**_

_**All the violent, sweet**_

_**Perfect words that you said**_

_**If I could walk on water**_

_**If I could tell you what's next**_

_**I'd make you believe**_

_**I'd make you forget**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**I feel of your heart**_

_**I taste the sparks on your tongue**_

_**I see angels and devils**_

_**And God, when you come on**_

_**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**_

_**Sing sha la la la**_

_**Sing sha la la la la**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me, drown me in love**_

_**It's all wrong, it's all wrong**_

_**It's all wrong, it's so right**_

_**So come on, get higher**_

_**So come on and get higher**_

_**'Cause everything works, love**_

_**Everything works when you're on**__**  
**_

**My father. **

**But would I tell him that. No. "No comment." I said. I was not going to give any feeling to anyone. Especially not him. **

"**Stupid girl." He muttered. "I can see this interview will be going no where so just leave." He motioned to the door, and I walked out. Josh and the mob were waiting for me.**


	4. SHES WHAT?

Hey guys!!! I will not post until I get 25 comments. I am sorry. I hope you like it. Also, go to .com and click to give free food. Also, go to all the categories and click the buttons. It won't ake long and you will be helping someone out. Have a heart. In your comment please let me know if you have gone to the website and given to homeless dogs, mammograms, etc. Also, I forgot again but all rights go to Ally Carter. I own nothing. Sadly. Remember, 25 reviews.

Bex POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAMMIE IS MISSING!" Zach yelled into the phone. I actually took the phone away from my ear and could still hear him perfectly well. I tried to stay calm.

"Uh, well it was Solomon and Cammie and Me here alone, and Josh showed up with body guards and took her away." I said.

"Dude, Jimmy is going to pay for this. I'll save Cammie if it's the last thing I do." He muttered.

"Ok, do you know where Jonas and Grant are?" I said, saying Grants name with venom.

"Uh ya, and why are you saying Grant's name like that?"

"Get them and come to Gallagher and meet us in my room. We are getting Cammie back." I said, ignoring the comment about Grant. "Got to go call Liz and Macey and find Solomon. Bye." I said and hung up.

Ring, Ring. "What?" Macey asked. " I said I am not going to try to steal Taylor Swift's boyfriend so stop bugging me." Yeah that article in People was really funny.

"Mace, its Bex. You have to come to Gallagher as soon as possible because Cammie was stolen. I got to go phone Liz. Get here SOON!" I hung up before she could say anything else.

Ring, Ring, Ring. " Hello?" Liz yawned.

"Liz, you have to get to Gallagher NOW, Cammie is missing. I don't have time to talk about it but hurry." I hung up once again.

"SOLOMON!" I yelled.

"What?" He said as he turned the corner reading a newspaper. He scared me. I flinched. " Chill Bex I was just reading a newspaper. No need to go crazy."

"Well, do you want some news? I'll give you some." I said getting all worked up. My voice raised and I was pretty much screaming. "CAMMIE IS MISSING."

"WHAT?" He yelled back!

So, what do you think? Love it hate it? Got any ideas of what will happen? I don't know until you review.


	5. Authors Note to Jane, may quit writing

Woah. This is the absolute WORST story I've ever read. THe whole idea is so stupid. Everyone is OOC, especially Josh, and its completeley unrealistic. I can't believe I waisted my time reading this. It was an extreme disappointment.

Due to this very hurtful comment, I do not believe that I will be continuing writing this story. In fact, I may stop writing forever. Even though that is what I have always wanted to do for a living. And Jane, I am truly sorry that this as a disappointment, and I realize the characters are out of character, but I never said they would be the same I am sorry that you have not like this story. All though, I was really hurt that you said this was the WORST story ever… I'm tough but I cried over that review. And I am sorry Jane that this was a disappointment. But it really hurt my feelings; you could have said it a little nicer.

If anyone thinks I should keep writing let me know.


	6. last authors not i hope

Ok. This is my last authors note I hope. I wolu d like to tell yall I will be continuing the story and updating later tonight, thanks to those who helped bring my spirits up. Also, some of you have asked that I make them longer, and I will try my best to. I have realized they are short, and I am working on it.

Thanks  
**Bex** (that is actually my name)


	7. The secret plan, another interview

Ok. This chapter is longer for those of you who asked me to make it longer. It took up 3 and a half word pages. I know that still isn't long, but writers block is overwhelming me. Enjoy.

Solomon POV

When I heard that, Cammie, my best friends son was missing I wanted to go crazy. But I stayed calm to let Bex finish talking.

"What happened Bex?" I asked as calm as possible.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas should-"

"BEX!" Macey yelled! "Where the heck is Cammie?"

Everyone arrived then and we headed to the girls room. It was Bex, Zach, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and I. We all ran to the girl's room and when we got there we went in. I locked the door and sat down. Bex stood in the center of the room facing us.

"Where is Cammie?" Zach asked as calm as he could. But it wasn't to calm.

Bex POV

I answered Zach's question to the best of my ability. "I don't know. But I know the COC has here and I know that Josh took her. I don't know where… Oh wait actually I do. She activated her earring tracker. Liz."

"On it." She answered. " According to this, we have to go to Miami, Florida. That's where they have here. And they have a document on her." She clicked on the link and we all looked at it.

Cameron Ann Morgan

Parents:  
Rachel Morgan  
Living, headmistress of Gallagher Academy

Christopher Morgan

Dead

Current location

Miami, Florida

Cammie is being a smart a**. She is refusing to answer questions. The set date of her termination is in 2 days, at 1:00 P.M. I can't wait. -Josh-

So we knew Cammie was going to be killed. So soon? So, we sat down and made a plan. A goode one at that. Can I tell you the plan? No. Does it involve Mr. Goode himself? Yes.

Cammie's POV

I was walking down a corridor with Josh and his mob. Josh was making small talk, and I was ignoring him. What had gotten into him?

As we were walking down the hall, we reached a door. I was shoved into it and the door slammed shut. What was it with them and shoving? Oh well, I'd talk to them later. I could see how that conversation would go. Maybe like something like this.

" Jeez you know you don't have to shove. It just makes you look like a loser and a jerk pretty boy." I would say.

" Aw. Did I hurt the poor little Gallagher Girl?" And Josh would have a fake frown of sympathy and probably push me down. And I would punch him.

I could so see that happen.

I was in a little room. It was plain. Empty. Man, have they ever heard of hospitality. Don't they know you are supposed to give a guest a nice room with at least something in it? Will talk about tat later.

~3 hours later~

Josh came back to get me. We went down a long, you guessed it, dull hallway and into a large room. Men in black suits were sitting there. I didn't know why they were there but they didn't look at all happy, especially when they saw me. "Do you know why you are here?" One man with a black beard asked?

I tried to keep the sarcasm from dripping out from my voice. "Nope, but how about I guess. You wanted to tell me that your are finally getting a paint job for this boring old death place. Oh, and that you are stopping shoving guest. How about, you learned that guest deserve a few nice things in there room." I could have gone on and on, but I had to smile with satisfaction as I looked at everyone. Black beard was rubbing his temples, along with 17 others. A few were slapping their heads. And some were muttering very bad cuss words under their breath. So that annoyed them did it? Oh this as going to be fun. "And I'm sure you wanted to tell me that you were going to get a flat screen T.V. and some popcorn, and we were going to sit down and watch movies and laugh together." I looked at them innocently. " Really, just a guess.

"Mrs. Morgan, in case you haven't noticed you are annoying us all. So, we will either get on with this meeting or you will die." Black beard said.

"Whatever." I said, as they all groaned.


	8. Emotions

Ok, This chapter is mostly Brant and Zammie; it has more to the story instead of conversations cause I have been asked to do that. Enjoy. Sorry for my breakdown the other day. Guess what!! It is over 1,400 words!! Longest ever and full of emotions. Sorry if characters are different than the book.

* * *

Bex POV

I was sitting in a corner on the plane (and let me say big, PRIVATE plane) going to Miami, Florida. I couldn't think straight. There were so many thought in my head. Would we be able to save Cammie? Was Grant really with some babe?

I was having a nervous breakdown; which is never good for a spy. Breathe, I commanded myself. In and out. In and out. I thought over and over again. We were over the ocean and that was all you could see. Water, lots and lots of water. It was pretty, though, the color of Cammie's eyes. Oh how I missed Cammie. Her humor. I'm mean, what am I supposed to do without my best friend by my side to help me kick butt? And what if she never came back like her dad? What would we all do? There I sno way we could handle it. But Cammie is tough. I know she'll get out of it. At least, I really hope so.

"Hey." Grant said. " Can I sit by you?"

"Sure." I mumbled, kind of wanting him to and kind of not.

"Were going to get to Cammie in time. It is all going to be ok." He said.

I looked him in the eyes for the first time. He wasn't lying, but I really think he didn't know that I called him. But then again I was wrong.

"Oh and by the way, I wasn't with some babe, but I was hoping I was." I frowned and looked down at my feet. I just wanted to look down, to avoid his eyes. But he thought differently. He lifted my chin and said, "And that babe was you." And get this! Right then, he kissed me. It lasted for only 3 minutes, but it felt so good.

At the end we were both out of breath and Grant asked, "Do you forgive me? I am so sorry if I hurt you, Bex." I knew he wasn't lying.

He pulled me into a hug and I nodded into his chest. I love Grant. I do, I really do. Nothing could make this day worse. Except, well being a spy and all it could.

Cammie POV

It was just too easy to make them mad. I was getting cockier by the minute. And then I thought of Zach. Zach was the one who was always so, so cocky. I was the one who was always shy or annoyed. Great. I had tried so hard to keep him out of my head. But now that he was in it, thoughts were flooding my head. Does he ever think about me? Is he seeing someone else? Will I ever see him again? I wanted to ponder this forever, to escape the fact that I would die anytime soon, except Josh felt differently.

"Cammie. You know that Zane dude isn't that great. I'm a lot better for you." Get this. He tried to kiss me! For those of you who didn't understand that, HE TRIED TO KISS ME! Except I didn't let that happen. I punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut. He grunted and fell to the floor. Serves him right. Go Cammie!

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He said. Good question.

"Cause that's who I am so get over it." I said. Josh was really getting on my nerves. Once again, I was with the wrong boy.

Black Beard stood up from his desk and said, "Take her away. Oh, and suck it up boy. It's just a girl." Now that made me angry.

"I'm not just a girl, I'm a Gallagher girl." I said with venom in my voice as I was taken away.

Zach POV

I was sitting in the front of the plane with Mr. Solomon and Macey. Liz and Jonas were sitting on sofas talking about some new gadget that they made and what it would do. They would laugh and blush over every part. It was cute.

Grant went to the back of the plane to see if Bex was ok, even though we new the answer. Her best friend was missing, and her possible boyfriend was leaving retarded answering machines… again. He did this after he met Bex the first time. This guy was head over heels for her. But I couldn't blame him. They were like the same person and they loved each other. And they were safe.

Macey was reading a some people magazine and there was an article about her in it that she was reading. She was none to pleased about it. I couldn't blame her. Apparently she was trying to steal Taylor Swift's boyfriend. "It's gonna be ok. You know. Well get her. I always get what I want." She said making a joke about the article she was reading because it said she was a dadies girl who cried to get what she wanted when she wanted it. The worst part was I didn't even know she noticed I was worried. Shes a better spy than I thought.

"Thanks." I muttered. I was glad she was telling me this. I needed someone, anyone to tell me that.

Solomon was reading a book. I don't know how they all looked so calm in this situation. I mean, I was in hysterics. And we all know that, I, Zach Goode, never goes into hysterics.

I missed Cammie. Bad. I'm in love with her, and there is no way to control it. She makes me crazy, in a good way. I hope she's ok. I will personally kick Jimmy's butt when we get to Florida and put operation get Cammie back in action. Lame title, I know. But it was the best we could come up with in such a short time.

I turned around to see how it was going for Grant and they were kissing. That's my man. Liz and Jonas were holding hands. That's a huge step for them. Of course, though, they were both blushing so horribly there faces turned into cherry tomato's.

It was going so well for them all until…

Macey POV

I was going to sew People. How could they make up this crap about me? I had never met a Mason Chandler in my life. And yet, I was trying to steal him from Taylor Swift. They have written some ridiculous stories about me before but this was insane. I mean, I'm Macey McHenry. I don't date, at least very often. And I don't steal peoples boyfriends. I'm just not like that. I saw Zach looking to see what everyone was doing.

He looked so worried. "Its gonna be ok. You know. Well get her. I always get what I want. " I said referring to the magazine, without a glance up at him.

"Thanks." He said. He seemed like he really needed it.

Solomon POV

I called Rachel and she was worried. I feared for her. I doubt she could handle losing another member of the family.

Zach was freaking out. He was in love with the girl, no doubt about that. Macey was comforting him and he relaxed a little. Bex and Grant were finally getting along. Maybe a little to well. But who am I to judge? Liz and Jonas were still talking about parts and giggling quietly when the other one said something. These kids were all good kids. I was going to have to tell them that one day. If we had a chance.

Everything was going all to well until…

* * *

OmG!! What do you think will happen. Let me know!!


	9. The deaths

Ok guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever. Hope you will understand. My parents were in Miami and coming home yesterday, and I was busy making 3 cakes, and decorating the whole house. So, this 1 is short. But at least i have it up. Love ya! Enjoy!!!

Cammie's POV

Josh was dragging me down the hall. Of course, Josh. Josh was everywhere I went these days.

I was really pissed that they thought girls and GALLAGHER girls were the same. Cause, well there not. I mean hello, with the whole spy and everything. Whatever. They will realize sooner or later, and i intend to make sure of that. They threw me in my room. I sat for like, 3 hours. Until, they came in carrying 8 dead bodies. And they belonged to the closest people I knew; Jonas, Grant, Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant, Solomon, ZACH, AND MY MOM. Josh stood there smirking, so I didn't let out a tear, because I am a Gallagher girl.

I walked up to Josh, and I kneed him somewhere he shouldn't be kneed. Then I punched that smirk off of his face.

"That's it." Black Beard said. "You're coming with us." And once again, I was dragged down the dull hall.

Zach's POV

"Grab a parachute and a life jacket. Put them on. NOW!! We're going down." Solomon yelled. We all did what we were told, put on are parachutes, and are life jackets. "Grab each others hands and go." We all jumped out the airplane with about 30 seconds to spare. Close one.

We were all holding hands in case someone's parachute didn't inflate. "Now, pull the parachute." I did as I was told, and same with all my friends but Macey's wasn't working. I grabbed her and pulled her up so she was safe.

"Thanks." She said. She was a little pale from being scared.

"No problem." I responded.

We landed in the water, and let me say very, very, cold water and no one complained at all except well.. Grant. Of course. "Dude, we are going to freeze are butts off." We all ignored him.

As we swam to shore, Solomon pointed to where we were going. And we saw a large gathering of people… and Cammie. She was being held down by about 5 people. "Come on!" I yelled growing impatient. What would I do for the one I love? Easy. Anything, anything at all.

Cammie's POV

I was being held down by my little fan club mob. Fun. Not. "Listen now girl."

"Gallagher girl." I pointed out merely to annoy.

He pulled a gun out. "You will cooperate or else."

"Hum let me think." I said sarcastically. If I was going to die, believe me, I will go down annoying as crap. I vow that.

"Listen now, go get them alumni disk and your life will be spared, and we will bring your friends back to life. Or you may join them." I knew it was a trick.

" Nope." I said popping the p.

"Nope what?" He said growing annoyed.

"I won't get the names of my sisters, if it's the last thing I do." I said. Just then a trigger was pulled. This was it. I was going to die. Just like my father. I took a slow breath, but as I opened my eyes, ZACH was diving in front of me. And all heck went loose.


	10. Love

Hey guys!! I have gotten so many nice reviews. I really am glad you guys like my story. I tried my hardest on this chapter. This one is long, so I will write if i don't get 75 reviews, but i really hope to. Tell your friends. I just like to hear from ya! Anonymous reviews are welcomed and accepted too. If I get more than 80 I will give you 2 chapters cause I already have them ready.

Oh BTW i forget, i own nothing, well except Black beard. :)

* * *

If youdidn't read authors note please go read it.

Cammie's POV

I screamed as Zach pushed me out of the way of the bullet. He fell down with his side bleeding. Bad. I.. I thought he was dead. I was wrong. I wanted to help him but I watched as helicopters came down. Ninjas? Apparently they were on our side. Good. I had no idea what was happening, though. I kicked a COC guy in the shin, as he dove to kill Zach the rest of the way. He had done everything he could to make sure he was ok. Now it was my turn.

I saw Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Mr. Solomon. They were taking care of the mob and everything so I ran over to Zach. "Zach, Zach are you ok?" No Cammie stupid question. Of course hes not ok. He was shot.

"Ummm." He replied. I took of my belt and wrapped it around his wound to help him from losing more blood. Zach was going to die. It would be all my fought.

Next thing I knew, someone was standing over me. Josh. He put his foot on Zach and pressed down. I had never seen Zach in so much pain before. I tackeled Josh off him and punched him over and over again. I knocked him out cold. No one hurts Zach. Over my dead body.

Zachs POV

My side was bleeding heavily. Jimmy came and stepped on me but Cammie tackled him off. Thank god. He weighs, A LOT!!

Cammie was talking randomly to me. I didn't really pay attention. I heard her kick some guy. That's my girl. My gallagher girl.

.......

Cammie's POV

Zach was going to die. Zach was going to die. I couldn't get the sentence out of my head even as Black Beard charged at me. I round housed kicked him and said, "Oh and I'm not a girl, idiot, I'm a Gallagher girl." And I kicked him in the face and ran to get Grant. |

"Grant!" I yelled. 'Help me get Zach into the helicopter. NOW!" I said. I wasn't very patient at the time. Then again, who would be if the one you love could die... now. You kind of are rushed.

"Coming." And with that we ran away to Zach while the others were fighting anyone following us.

We lifted Zach into the helicopter very carefully, not wanting to cause him any more pain. Once we lifted him in we got in ourselves, and called for the others. Bex was the last one on the field, fighting Black Beard. "Bex, get your butt in here!!" Grant yelled. You could see the concern in his eyes.

"Jeez Grant,, I'm a little busy." She yelled back sarcastically and kicked Black Beard in the shin. He fell and she started running. He tried to catch her, but face it, its Bex. No one can catch her, despite what people say. She hopped into the helicopter and we were off.

Now that I knew the others were safe, I ran over to Zach. "Zach, Zach! Can you here me?" I yelled.

"Hum. I love you Cammie." He mumbled. Oh my gosh. That was the first time he had shared his feelings. LIKE EVER. He's not all for the mushy crap. Which is totally fine with me.

"I love you to Zach. Hold on. Don't leave me." I whispered. It seemed that was the only reason he was staying with us. Solomon had ran to get a doctor, I mean, this is one of the huge helicopters. He finally came back, and told me to leave.

"No." I said sharp.

"No need to argue with her Jake. Shes a stubborn one." Jake muttered something so quite that not even a spy could here. They started trying to patch up Zach but by the looks of there faces, it wasn't going very well. I was holding Zachs hand, not planning on letting it go until he was better. This was all my fought. He wouldn't have died had I not been about to be shot.

I kept muttering words over and over again to Zach. Stuff like, "don't leave me" "I need you" "i love you" "stay with me Zach" "your strong so just live." If Zach dies I will be dead myself. I am nothing without his cocky grin. I love it.

"Glad you like it." Zach said, flashing me his grin. Crap. I didn't know I was talking to myself still. at least we knew Zach was ok. That was really all that mattered.

"Well, I'm just glad to know that you are better." I said. That was the honest truth.

"Come on Gallagher girl. Did you really think that they could get rid of me that easily? It was only Jimmy and his dimwits. I Zachary Goode, do not go away that easily. What would be the fun of that?" I laughed because I knew at that moment, Zach was going to be safe. There's my Zach.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell the others now. They are probably really worried." I could see that he didn't want me to go but let go of my hand. "I'll be back in a second, I promise. And I will bring the others, too." He nodded, and I ran off to my friends.

Grant's POV

"Ow. Bex, jeez you don't know how much that hurts." Bex had just hit me let me say, hard, in the stomach. I don't really no why, I think it was to get her anger, frustration, and worry out. But couldn't she have done it a little lighter? Or to someone else?

"Aw. Stop whining." She said winking at me. She was teasing me.

"Hey guys you know were still here." Macey said. Oh yeah. Who knew Liz, Jonas, and Macey were here. I for one didn't.

Just then Cammie came running in. "Come with me. He's alright." We all sighed. "Yeah, and he recovered so fast that he already has his smirk back and his witty comebacks." And just like that we groaned.

"How does he do it so fast?" I asked as we walked.

"Don't ask me." Cammie said. I knew that she was happy though, it was probably the first sign that Zach was ok.

Macey's POV

I was relieved Zach was ok. I mean he saved me. Fair enough. We aren't great friends, but he has helped Cam and without him I don't know what she would do. I pulled out my Ipod and handed an earbud to Cam. She took it. I changed the song to Far Away by Nickelback. **(Love this song. Check it out cause it is amazing!)  
**

The lyrics filled our ears and I knew this was how Cam felt about Zach.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Cammie's POV

As I listened to Far Away, I couldn't help but smile. I felt that way about Zach. And I am pretty sure he feels that way about me. I love him. I love him so much. I will give anything for him. Anything at all. Just as long as I have him.

Bex POV

Cammie loves Zach. Its so easy to tell. And he loves her. They are virtually perfect for each other. Like me and Grant. Or Liz and Jonas, (even though they don't know it.) and like Macey, well maybe not Macey. But they are perfect. I know it. Oh, and we will find someone for Macey, guaranteed, no matter how hard it is.

Liz POV

I am so glad that Zach is ok. I don't know what Cammie would do if she lost Zach, but I doubt it would end up good. They are perfect for each other.

Jonas POV

Thank god for Zacs being well. Hes like a brother. If he died, we would all be distraught. And that wouldn't end well.

Grant POV

I'm so glad my man Zachy is ok. I mean what would we do without him? I don't really want to know actually. And who would I call Zachy?

Macey POV

God, finally we are all safe. I am happy for that.

Solomon POV:

Thank god all these kids are ok. Especially Mr. Goode. He was lucky he survived. I used to be uncertain to as if he were good for Mrs. Morga, but now I have no doubt. He would do everthing for the one he loves. That's a definition for dedication I tell ya. Risking yourself.

Zach POV

I'm glad Cammie is ok. I love her.

Cammie POV

I'm glad Zach is ok. I love him.

* * *

So what do you think? In your review (or PM) please tell me some answers to these questions. you can number them or whatever. Much appreciated. -Bex

1. Should it be more romantic or actiony in the next couple chapters?

2. Any good guy names you know?

3. How do you like my story?

4. Do you like me updating short chapters daily or do you like the long chapters every few days?

you like it switching through different POVs or just in Cammie's?

6. Anything else welcomed.


	11. Brady

Hey yall. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you 3 this chapter.

* * *

Cammie POV

When we got to Gallagher, we were getting questioned left in right. Man, they had started some pretty ridiculous rumors. Even for them. 1. I was shot and killed by Mr. Solomon who was a double spy. FALSE. 2. I almost died. True. 3. Josh was in love with me and almost killed Zach. Not really sure. 4. I was kidnapped by an italian pizza maker to be a taste tester and to get more people to eat there. False.

I was just overwhelmed. We were in the dinning room: Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and me along with the rest of the GA. My mom got up to make an announcement. "We will be getting some more students, from a spy boy school. Not Blackthorne though." Ok so let me say no one was close to being prepared for that. Not me. Not Zach. Not Solomon. Hum. Interesting. Forks dropped, mouths did too. I was feeling a total sense of de ja vu. "They are already here. Please welcome Mr. Ron James and 15 of his boys. And boys were walking in. And one in particular was smiling at.. me. Oh my gosh. De ja vu. This was not good. At all.

Mr. James got up to make a speech. He was tall and rugged. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He had a deep voice and was strong. "Thank you. I would like the boys to intruduce themselves." They didn't seem nervious at all. They were enjoying themselves.

The boys introduced themselves. There was a John, a Lowe, a Hugh, a Mitch, a Seth, a Chase, a Colt, and so on. They each said some stuff about themselves. There was one more guy. "Hey. I'm Brady. I am looking forward to spending the stay with you ladies." He was to die for. He smiled and winked. (Looks like Taylor Lautner, no kidding.) Girls sighed. But he was walking towards me. Why me? What did I deserve to have this happen? I'm already in love. Stupid love life.

Zach saw this and saw the empty seat next to me. He wasn't to pleased. Not my fought. Well, now its not empty. Brady sat down. I was being glared at from every way. Crap. "Hey, I'm Brady." He said in a charming voice.

"I'm Cammie. This is Zach." I said as I slipped my hand into Zachs. Brady looked a little upset when I did that but hid it quickly. I felt so bad for him. He seemed perfect. But was he really?

* * *

So what do you think. REVIEW!!! 3 Bex (thats me if you didn't know that)


	12. Note passing

Hey. I don't know what to say :)

* * *

Cammie POV

So, this was how the universe felt about me. They just have to, I mean have to let me meet awesome guys. Why do they hate me? You may be confused by now but i am sorry. Mental breakdowns are not for me. I mean Brady is sweet and funny but I love Zach. So that's how this will work. Me and Zach. Yeah.

I was getting glares from all the girls. I already had Zach, but now Brady. They wanted to kill me for sure. Brady smiled at me and my friends. "Oppsie daiseys." Liz said as she fell off the bench. Figures. I smiled.

"Thats Liz." I said. "And the boy helping her up is Jonas. They are like together." I said not wanting him to go after Liz or Jonas would probably hack something to make him get arrested. Ok. so maybe he wouldn't, but he would at least do something. "And thats Bex and Grant." I said, motioning over to where they were flirting. Yes, flirting. But whatever. "And this is Macey." I said gesturing to the girl in front of me. I got a great idea. "She's single." I said and Macey looked at me mad that I said that. Brady's face lit up. Zach's did to, when he saw that Brady was over me.

"So Macey." He said. "We all have to have a guide. Think you would be mine." He said, looking at her with a smile that was so charming.

"I'll think about it." She said and walked away.

"That's a yes." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on." She said to Brady. "I don't want you to get lost on the first day of my job." Oh my gosh. Macey was falling for him. This was like, wow. he got up smiling and walked with her.

"Hey." Zach said slipping his arm around my waist. "Come on. You don't want to keep professor Fib's waiting or this whole school will be down." Not a joke really. Classes. That's what were going to go do. Fun.

We walked in and I sat down. Zach sat by me. Bex sat on my other side by Grant. Liz, Jonas, Brady, and Macey (and yes she finally caught up with her classes) were in front of us. Professor Fib's started lecturing about the use of Chemicals. It was boring, until I got the note. (Zach is the italic words Cammie is bold)

_Hey. _ Zach passed me a note.

**Hey. **I passed back.

_So, bored much._

_**Yeah, lolz. **_

_Lolz, really Gallagher girl. Really??_

_**Hey. I'm a girl. What can I say?? :) **_

_****__I don't know. How about something normal??_

_****__**Ouch. Zachy, thats not very nice. *tear***_

_****__Aw. Don't cry Gallagher girl. Be strong, tough._

____

**Whatever. Meany.. Sticks tongue out.**

_****__****__Well that wasn't very nice._

_****__**I never said it was supposed to be. :)  
**_

Just then the bell rung and I got up and walked away smiling. Haha.

"So gallagher girl." Zach said when he finally caught up to me. Finally.

" So Blackthorne boy." I said. "What took you so long. I mean either I'm getting faster or your getting slower."

"Well, that's not a very nice way to treat some one who was going to ask you on a date." He said.

"What!!" I yelled.

"You heard me. Why don't we go on a date. Solomon is letting us go to the town tomorrow. Why don't we see if our friends will go on a date with us. It'll be fun gallagher girl. Like a double date. Except with a lot more people." Wow. Zach Goode just asked me out. No way. We have never gone on a date. THIS IS BIG!!

* * *

What will Cammie say???? Hope you liked it. Lolz. What did you think of the note. What will happen with Brady and Macey?? Is Brady good or bad? Review. I heart you. :) -Bex


	13. Madison and Will

Hey guys. I haven't been writing in a while. Busy with sports. So enjoy. Go to my profile to see all the charactors and help me choose the others.

I was asked to put a little of the last chapter so here it is.

"So gallagher girl." Zach said when he finally caught up to me. Finally.

"So Blackthorne boy." I said. "What took you so long. I mean either I'm getting faster or your getting slower."

"That's not a very nice way to treat someone who was going to ask you on a date." He said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"You heard me. Why don't we go on a date. Solomon is letting us go into town tomorrow. Why don't we see if our friends will go on a date with us. It'll be fun gallagher girl. Like a double date. Except with a lot of other people." Wow. Zach Goode just asked me out. No way. We have never gone on a date. THIS IS BIG!!

* * *

"I uhhhhh." I said. Real smooth, Cammie. Real smooth. " I got to go. Can I get back to you." I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer. I risked a look back and saw hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't think so." I said as I ran away. I went to my favorite passage way and sobbed. I really don't know why. But I did. I just needed to cry. I'm not very emotional. But when I am. Oh my. It isn't good. Not at all.

I finished my sob fest an hour later. It was time for me to go back or Bex would freak, so I went back to my room which is by Anna, Tina, and the new gallagher girl**(Sorry, forgot to mention her. Her name is Madison and she is pretty and sweet and funny. Go look at my profile to get the pictures of all new people, outfits etc.) **Madison.

I walked into our room. Bex started questioning me and I told her everything. "YOU SAID NO!!!" She yelled.

"Why." Macey said. "It's really clear that you like him."

"Ugg. I don't know, ok. Maybe I'll just tell him I will. Ok."

"Ok." Macey said. "But be cool about it."

"Cool. Right. I'll do my best." And i walked out the door. Where would Zach be? I stopped to ponder that when I heard Madison talking to.. Zach!!! "So, do you want to go to town with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure. That sounds like fun Zach. See ya!" I walked right back to my room and as I closed the door, I cried. Zach Goode was over me. And I wasn't over him. "What did he do?" Bex asked.

So I told her. All of them. They dried my eyes and told me not to worry and that I would get him back. I walked out of the door and ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." He said. "He looked at me. "I'm Will. Will Jones." He said as he smiled charmingly.

"I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan." He smiled at me.

"So. Uh. I don't know my way around anywhere cause I came from Everest Academy with the other guys. Do you think you could show me around?"

"Sure. I'd love to. How about we go to town tomorrow?" He smiled. Not smirk. Smile. He had an amazing smile. Snap out of it Cammie. Now you are probably thinking I am doing this to get back at Zach. But the truth is. I'm not. I really like him.

"Absolutely. See ya!" He said walking away. I walked back into my room.

"Oh my god Cammie! What did you just do?" Liz asked. They had listened to all of that probably.

"What? He was really sweet and funny." I answered.

"What about getting Zach back?" Macey asked.

"Maybe I don't want Zach anymore." I said.

_The next Day in P. E. _

(I forgot who teaches P. E. so I am going with Coach Watkins.) "Alright class." Oh by class he means like everyone I know. Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina, Will, Brady, Jonas, Grant, Zach, Anna, and some of the other everest and blackthorne boys were there. And some of my sisters. "I will be putting you into pairs to fight today." He rattled off names. "Morgan and Goode." I frowned. This would be interesting.

* * *

Ok. So I won't be posting in a couple of days on this story cause i am starting a new story!! Yea!! Review if you want me to post soon!! Check out my new story Danger is everywhere.


	14. the fight and the dates

Hey. I really had fun writing this chapter. I mean it was so fun. And It has Wammie and Zadison, Brant, Jiz, and Bracey.

"Oh sorry." He said. "He looked at me. "I'm Will. Will Jones." He said as he smiled charmingly.

"I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan." He smiled at me.

"So. Uh. I don't know my way around anywhere cause I came from Everest Academy with the other guys. Do you think you could show me around?"

"Sure. I'd love to. How about we go to town tomorrow?" He smiled. Not smirk. Smile. He had an amazing smile. Snap out of it Cammie. Now you are probably thinking I am doing this to get back at Zach. But the truth is. I'm not. I really like him.

"Absolutely. See ya!" He said walking away. I walked back into my room.

"Oh my god Cammie! What did you just do?" Liz asked. They had listened to all of that probably.

"What? He was really sweet and funny." I answered.

"What about getting Zach back?" Macey asked.

"Maybe I don't want Zach anymore." I said.

_The next Day in P. E._

(I forgot who teaches P. E. so I am going with Coach Watkins.) "Alright class." Oh by class he means like everyone I know. Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina, Will, Brady, Jonas, Grant, Zach, Anna, and some of the other everest and blackthorne boys were there. And some of my sisters. "I will be putting you into pairs to fight today." He rattled off names. "Morgan and Goode." I frowned. This would be interesting.

* * *

Cammie POV

Great. Zach looked about as happy as I was. Which isn't that more. "I have dibs on Morgan." I heard Will whisper to Grant.

Grant replied. "No. Cammie is going to get creamed. You don't know Goode like I do. And she turned him down. He's not in a good mood. At all."

"Whatever." Will said.

Zach and I went to the map. I couldn't look at him. He was going to town after this, with Madison. And I was going with Will. That's how it was going to go. "You may start now." Coach Watkin's said.

Zach lunged at me and boy was he fast. He hit me and we fell. I flipped him over. Then he flipped me. He had me pinned down. But I kicked him and he fell off me and I did a backflip to get up. I know a backflip. It was so fun. We circled eachother. I tried to kick him. But he grabbed my leg, and I fell on my butt. It hurt. But did I show any sign of pain. Of course not. How could I? I swept his legs out from unmder him and had him pinned down. It was hard. He was getting free. But not fast enough. "And Morgan wins. Class dismissed." Grant stared open mouthed and I laughed. People cheered. I mean they are sexiest. I think everyone besides Will thought Zach would kill me. But he didn't. maybe he was going easy. Oh well. I got off him quickly and walked over to Will.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." We started walking and he put his arm around my waist. I could feel Zach starring. I knew he was.

"Bye guys." I said to Bex, Grant, Macey, Brady, Liz, Jonas, Madison, and Zach.

"Bye Cam. Have fun." Bex and Macey said.

"Bye." Liz squealed.

I waved and Will and I walked out the doors.

Zach POV

So that's why Cammie turned me down. Because of him? Like I care. I have Madison now. "You ready Mady." I said giving her that nickname.

"Sure Zacky." I smiled at her.

"Cool. Lets go."

"Alright." She said.

We walked out of the door.

Bex POV

Go Cammie! She beat Zach. But That's not the problem I guess. Ok. I am pretty sure, no I am sure Cammie and Zach are stupid. They belong with eachother. They'll realize eventually. That, or I'll make them. I guess we will see. Oh well. At least I have Grant. He finally summed up the courage to ask me to go to town with him. And unlike Cammie, I said yes to the guy I like. The thing worrying me is that it doesn't look like Cammie or Zack miss eachother. "Ready." Grant asked.

"Sure." He took my hand and we walked out the door.

Grant POV

Dude, how Cammie beat Zach. That takes skill. The girl is good. She belongs with Zach. He belongs with her. Oh well, at least I have my british bombshell.

Liz POV

Jonas and I aren't going to the town. We were, but we are now going to the library. Not for the reason you think though. It's classified. But you will see. I hope we don't get caught. It would suck if we did. But no one will be in the library. Everyone will be in town. It'll be the perfect opportunity. And I will get to be with Jonas. My prince Charming.

How could Zach and Cammie leave eachother? They are both my friends, but they never stay in the same area. It is weird.

Jonas POV

Liz and I are spending the whole day together. I am excited. But we are doing something we aren't allowed to do. Oh well.

I hope Zach and Cammie get back together. Even though I never voice my opinion, I always have one.

Macey POV

I am so excited. I have never been boy excited. But then again, I was going to town with Brady! We were going to have the perfect date. I was going to show him around and we were going to get ice cream and walk and talk through the park. Then we are going to see the New James Bond movie with Bex and Grant. I am excited. I can tell all of my friends are worried about Cam and Zach, but I know they will get back together. I am never wrong, (well at least when it comes to matching people besides myself) "Macey you ready?" Brady asked. Duh. I wanted to scream at him. He is the worlds most perfect, sweet boy. But I remained cool.

"Sure." I said and we walked away.

Cammie POV

Will and I were going to a little bistro in town. I was excited. We were in town, walking past the gazibo. The one where I was with Josh. And Zach. And now Will. But we didn't stop. We got to the resturant and Will opened the door and held it open for me. I walked in and we got a booth. As we looked at the menu, I saw Josh come in. He was with Dee Dee and his friend Dillan. This was going to be so fun. Not.

"So, do you come to Roseville often?" he asked.

"Not really. Usually Solomon makes us come to class. Somethings up." I just realized that. Hum. I would have to find out.

He was about to answer when Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillian walked over. "Hey Cammie." Dee Dee said. I stood up and gave her a hug. She noticed who I was with. "Where's Zach?" She whispered but I knew Will heard. He's a spy after all. he frowned.

"We broke up." I said. Even though we were techniclly never together. But I decieded that wasn't very important to tell Dee Dee.

"Josh, Dee Dee, Dillan this is Will." I said motioning to Will. He smiled and said hey. They said hey too.

"It was good seeing you Cammie." Josh said.

"You too. Bye guys." I said.

"Bye." They said.

"So." Will said. Well this was going to be fun. So, so, very not fun. "So who was that? And what did the girl say about you and Goode?" He asked. I wish I could act like I didn't hear him. But I couldn't. And he deserved to know the truth.

"Um. That was Josh and his girlfriend and friend. Josh was my ex-boyfriend." I said.

"So, what does that make Goode?" He asked.

"Will." I said. I was going to tell him the truth. "Zach and i were never together. We were close to getting together, but never did."

"Then what did the girl mean?" I was getting frustrated, but I knew he was just curious. I guess I would be too. So I told him.

"One day, after I broke up with Josh, Solomon made us come to town and do a simple task, brush passing. I wanted to be partners with Bex, but Solomon made me go with Zach. We went and I got the quarter we were passing. That's when Josh saw me. He always see's me." Just then the waiter came and we ordered. I ordered a hamburger and so did Will. We got back to our conversation. I took a sip of my sprite and continued. "We were talking and Zach appeared. I had been mad at him and had left him. So he came up and slipped his hand into mine. Dee Dee and Josh were sure we were going out. He said hi, and left. But just to take the quarter. Nothing happened." He seemed happy. But then, i would be too.

"Cool." We talked for awhile and when we got our food, we ate and laughed. Things were easy with him. Simple. Enjoyable. We paid and left to go walk around. We went to the park and talked and laughed. That's when I noticed something. This was bad.

Zach POV

Mady and I went to go see the movies. We went and saw the James Bond movie. Grant, Bex, Macey, and Brady were going to go see that later. They would like it. It was awesome. Mady had cuddled with me and acted scared. But i knew she wasn't. Which suited me fine.

We went out and went to little pizza place. We went inside and Mady and I decided to get a large pepperoni pizza to split. We talked and laughed. Our food came and it was good. I enjoyed it. Madi is so fun to be around. She is always happy. I wish I could be like her. But I can't.

We had a lot of fun. I really hope we do that again.

Bex POV

Grant and I went to town with Macey and Brady. We were on a double date. We were going to go walk in the park. It was fun. The 4 of us talked as we ate ice cream. It was amazing. Then we went to go see the James Bond movie and it was wicked awesome. I mean of course it was. It's James Bond after all. But I got to snuggle with Grant. Not that I was scared, but because I wanted too. It was so fun. Macey and Brady enjoyed it too.

Macey POV

Brady and I were on a double date with Bex and Grant. We went to the park and ate ice cream as we talked. It was really good. Then we went to see James Bond. It was so good. I snuggled up against Brady and he had his arm around me. I was falling for him.. hard. Oh well. What the heck?

Jonas POV

Liz and I found the information we wanted and we were running to town as fast as we could. We had to warn them. We hadn't had class cause Solomon had to go on a mission. So it was just us. No supervision. They thought we were safe, but the truth is we aren't now. And that's a problem. A very, very big problem. "Come on! " Liz yelled at me. "There in trouble." We picked up the past.


	15. She realizes

OMG!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but school comes first and i have had lots of test. In science, which if you don't know i stink at. So i wrote this short chapter for yall! I will probobly post another chapter in a little while but I thought you deserved to have something since I haven't written in forever. Sorry for the shortness. Enjoy. :) (i put smiles way to much don't i.) :)

* * *

Cammie POV

Oh. My. God. I have officially become the worst spy ever. How could I have forgot? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Will does something to me I tell you. He makes me forget things a spy should never forget. I mean, HELLO! Josh almost killed Zach!!! Idiot! How did I forget? I wanted to curse so, so very bad. I refused to though.

We were in the park now. We were the only ones there. Great. Not.

Well, now the park is full of COC jerk butts. Who all want me. "Sorry Morgan." Two boys said at the same time. Oh great. Will and Josh. 2/3s of the boys I have liked (or had even a trace of a relationship) had worked for the COC. I just have the best taste. Not.

"Whatever losers."I said.

"Shut up smart butt." Josh said.

"Yeah. You suck." Will added.

"Awww. are the little pretty boys jealous that I have friends and they don't. Cause really, its ok. Promise." I said sweetly in a sarcastic voice. When I said promise, I put a hand over my heart and made a pouty face.

"Oh, just get the girl and go." One of the COC members said. Wait. Black beard?

This was just a reunion. "Aww. Is that you Black beard? Long time no see. I missed you, you know." I said, waving flirtatiously and winking and the whole thing. It was really funny. They all grunted and sighed. I started laughing. Annoying people is really fun.

"Shut up and come." He said, but as usual, all hell broke loose.

Liz POV

We found Madison and Zach first. Which was good. Jonas did something I really didn't think he would do. He walked up and punched her! "Jonas, what the crap." Zach yelled.

"She works for the COC!!" He yelled back. Zach froze in his tracks. He looked at Madison with regret in his eyes. No time for this. "Zach. grab her and go. Macey, Brady, Bex, Grant, and Cammie are in trouble." He grabbed her before she could escape. And we were off.

Bex POV

Great. We had tails. Dangerous ones at that. They each had at least 3 guns. Jerks. I was with Grant and Macey and Brady. Now we were running. Where are Cammie and Zach? I saw something and immediately got a plan.

* * *

Ok. I will have another chapter in this up later, and one for my other story danger is everywhere. So keep checking.


	16. AN Read cause its really important

Yes. I know, this is just an authors note, but its IMPORTANT! so please read.  
First of all: I will be updating later today (hopefully) or tomorrow. Thats a promise.  
Second: I may be getting a beta!! So for anyone who said I needed to work on grammar, spelling, or capitalization better that may not be a problem.  
Third: IF ANYONE NEEDS A BETA, I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOURS!! I AM NOW A BETA!!!  
fourth: Ok, i really need your opinion. Do you guys think I should write a Maximum Ride story? Or a Maximum ride, twilight crossover? Do either of those sound like something you would like to read? If you like both, I may write them both.

PLEASE ANSWER the questions and also PM me if you want a beta. Also, be patient, updating soon. (hopefully)


	17. Black

Hey ya'll. If anyone needs a beta, i would love to be yours. :) here is a new short chapter. maybe post later tonight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Well, now the park is full of COC jerk butts. Who all want me. "Sorry Morgan." Two boys said at the same time. Oh great. Will and Josh. 2/3s of the boys I have liked (or had even a trace of a relationship) had worked for the COC. I just have the best taste. Not._

_"Whatever losers."I said._

_"Shut up smart butt." Josh said._

_"Yeah. You suck." Will added._

_"Awww. are the little pretty boys jealous that I have friends and they don't. Cause really, its ok. Promise." I said sweetly in a sarcastic voice. When I said promise, I put a hand over my heart and made a pouty face._

_"Oh, just get the girl and go." One of the COC members said. Wait. Black beard?_

_This was just a reunion. "Aww. Is that you Black beard? Long time no see. I missed you, you know." I said, waving flirtatiously and winking and the whole thing. It was really funny. They all grunted and sighed. I started laughing. Annoying people is really fun._

_"Shut up and come." He said, but as usual, all hell broke loose._

_Liz POV_

_We found Madison and Zach first. Which was good. Jonas did something I really didn't think he would do. He walked up and punched her! "Jonas, what the crap." Zach yelled._

_"She works for the COC!!" He yelled back. Zach froze in his tracks. He looked at Madison with regret in his eyes. No time for this. "Zach. grab her and go. Macey, Brady, Bex, Grant, and Cammie are in trouble." He grabbed her before she could escape. And we were off._

_Bex POV_

_Great. We had tails. Dangerous ones at that. They each had at least 3 guns. Jerks. I was with Grant and Macey and Brady. Now we were running. Where are Cammie and Zach? I saw something and immediately got a plan.

* * *

_

Bex POV

I saw Zach and Madison and Liz and Jonas, although I don't know why Liz and Jonas are here. I motioned to Grant, Macey, and Brady and we turned the corner towards them. A gun went off, and the bullet would have hit me had Grant not pulled me to safety. "Thanks." I said. He nodded, this was not the time.

We kept running and being shot at, but eventually Zach heard the shots. He turned and when he saw all of us, we quickly, while running, made a plan.

Cammie POV

I saw Macey first .I swear, if anything happens to my friends, the COC will pay, (well more than they already are going to but still) She pulled her phone out and started talking. A plan, of course. "YES! FINE!! I ADMIT!! I KISSED HIM! WE WENT OUT SECRETLY!" There was a brief pause. The guards were starting to go to Macey. I waited for a few more to leave. "I DON'T CARE! THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER." She paused again. I will have to congratulate her on her acting skills. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!! HAVE A TERRIBLE DAY!" She yelled and hung up the phone. Most of the guards went to Macey, but were ambushed by Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Macey. Brady and Zach appeared by my side and we were all fighting. It was so not fun.

I saw a van turn the corner. Oh, great. Luckily, it was Solomon. I got kicked in the ribs hard, and fell, defeated. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of Zach yelling "CAMMIE." And then a deafening crunch. My world went black.

* * *

Ok. Short. But I am starting a new story. I will try to update longer chapters, so sorry. New story out tonight.


	18. Cause it just couldn't be simple

**Hey. Some of you have asked for longer chapters and stuff and said they didn't want to be rude!! And guess what!! I todally understand. But I have been really busy and just wanted to put a little up for you. I went to my bffs bday sleepover yesterday. and had basketball today. Anyways, I know you want longer chapters, but i only make them as long as I can until writers block hits me. So, sorry. Hope to make them long. P.S. if you like MAXIMUM RIDE AND GALLAGHER GIRLS GO READ MY NEW STORY!! PLEASE!! AND REVIEW!! IT IS CALLED SPYS MEET THE BIRD KIDS!

* * *

**

**I saw a van turn the corner. Oh, great. Luckily, it was Solomon. I got kicked in the ribs hard, and fell, defeated. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of Zach yelling "CAMMIE." And then a deafening crunch. My world went black.  


* * *

Zach POV**

"CAMMIE!" I yelled. I wasn't able to protect her. I had let her fall. Crap. I saw the Gallagher van and Solomon driving it. I grabbed Cammie and called, "Guys. Ten O'clock Solomon. Go!" And they all piled (literally jumped in on top of each other) I protected Cammie to keep her from getting anymore hurt. We closed our doors and the van went swerving and screeching away.

"Whats going on?" Solomon said. Wait? This wasn't some creepy annoying test? Ah man. One part of me, really was. To know, you know, that Cammie really wasn't in any danger. But she was. And she still is.

"Um. Long story short. We were all out on dates. Madison and Will are bad. Jonas and Liz warned us about the danger. Macey was dramatic. We ambushed. We fighted. You came." I said. He seemed confused. I would have to tell him the story later.

I looked down at my Gallagher girl. She looked like she was in pain. My eyes never left her. I think she had a broken rib, or 2. Not good. She was having trouble breathing. She was hurt. Bad. "Zach." She mumbled. Everyone looked at her. "Zach, I love you." She said. Wow. She loves me? I really didn't think she did. I mean she went out with that West dude. Then again, I went out with Mandi. So I guess it was even.

"I love you too Cammie. Please don't leave me. " I said and pulled her tightly (but not to tightly that it would cause her more pain) to my chest.

"Awe. When Cammie is ok, we will definitly be telling her about this." Bex said.

"Yeah. Those two are so sweet together. We'll besides the bickering. Right, Zachy?" Grant said.

I was about to say something but was cut off. "They are cute together. I knew they would be from the very start." Macey said.

"Hello. You talk about me like I am not right here. And this is not the time." I said.

"You are wrong. Technically you are there not here." Jonas said pointing to the spot in the middle of them. Leave it to him to say that.

"Ok." Solomon said taking charge. "Mr. Goode, how is Miss Morgan doing?" I looked at her then looked at him.

"I think she has to broken ribs. She is having trouble breathing, but she will be fine for roughly 2 hours 43 minutes and 18 seconds."

"Alright." Solomon said as we entered the gate to the mansion. I was worried about Cammie. I mean she had a chance of dying. Again. And I would die too.

The van came to a stop and we all once again pilled out and ran into the school. We were running to the the lab. Why not doctors office? Cause the lab has everything. It has everything, and more than any other doctors station. I mean it is huge.

"Mr. Goode." Solomon instructed.

"Yes sir." I said seriously. I mean the girl, the spy, the love of my life could be killed. And I would be to. I am nothing without her.

"Put Miss Morgan down gently on the bed. And you may all stay if you like." He said to my friends and I.

"Ok." I said as I put Cammie down. We were all happy they were going to let us stay. Either way we would of though, so it really didn't matter.

I sat down by Cams bed and held her hand. Solomon had called a doctor, not a normal doctor though. A spy doctor. A doctor who is far better than all the non-spy doctors. I mean, he can preform _any_ and every surgery in the world. He was preforming some very advanced work. I waited. And sat. And waited for news. Liz and Macey fell asleep soon followed by Jonas. Bex kept almost falling herself, but hitting herself to keep herself awake. It would have been really funny any other time. Eventually, she and Grant too, fell asleep.

"Zach. Everything is fine. Go to sleep." Solomon said. The surgery had ended 13 hours 26 minutes and 32 seconds ago.

"I won't sleep until Cammie is awake and fine." I said.

"You are a committed one, Mr. Goode." He said. Just then as if anything else could go wrong.

"Code Black! Code Black!" Was echoed through the building. ( I don't know which one is for intruder but I am making it code black.) My friends and I all became aware. And we were ready. For anything. And I would protect the one I love. This time. To save her. And I would make sure of that. Why it had to get any worse? Couldn't things be complicated enough for once?

* * *

**Ok. I know it is short, but I have writers block. And it felt like I was supposed to stop writing there. Sorry for the shortness. REVIEW!! PLEASE!! MAKE MY DAY!! THANKS!! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!!! YAY!!**


	19. Sharing emotions

Hey yall. please if you like maximum ride go read my story i spy some bird kids. i put the wrong title up last update so sorry.

ALSO: GUESS WHAT!!! THIS IS ALL ZACHS POV!! CAUSE PEOPLE ASKED ME TOO. ANYWAYS HERE IT IS.

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie woke up as soon as the code black came on. At least we knew she was ok. "Zach, whats going on." She asked. I looked at her and noticed she looked a little scared. Then again, who wouldn't be if they woke up from surgery and there was a code black.

"Every things fine Gallagher Girl. I will keep you save. Promise." I said. And with that the door was burst open. Solomon had been here the whole time and we both whipped are heads around to see Will and Madi. Opps. I just realized that we had left them in the Gallagher van. We had gotten sloppy. Cammie would have never been that sloppy.

"Goode, it is never good to make promises that you can not keep. Like that little sweet one." Madi said. She held a gun up, to show what would happen if we didn't couraperate.

"Oh. I never make promises that I can't keep." I said back.

"I think we will be taking her. " Madi said.

"Over my dead body." I sneered.

"FIne by me." She said viciously. To think I ever liked her. She was about to pull the trigger, but her head was smashed into Wills. Oh, that, would hurt in the morning. There standing there was Bex grinning, followed by Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Brady, and Mrs. Morgan.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Bex exclaimed.

"Hey Zachy, hows Cammie." Grant said, but I think he just wanted to say Zachy.

"1. ask her yourself. She can talk you know. 2. Never call me Zachy. 3. Aren't we in the middle of a code black. I mean it is surely not just them." I said.

"Right." Solomon agreed.

"Aw, give the little boy some candy. He's a smart one you know. We would be lucky to have him on our side. What do you say boy?" Daniel said. He was the COC director. The head boss. The person who killed my parents and Cams dad. Oh, I have something to say. Revenge.

I walked over to him. I hit him, and then round-housed kicked him. "Never." He was out cold. Man he was week. I have seen the 7th graders fight better. I wanted to keep hitting him, but I heard a voice.

"Zach, stop. That's not you. You know you don't want to murder him. Let Solomon and my mom take care of it. Please. For me?" Cammie said. It took all my will to stop, but I did.

"Fine." I muttered. The adults walked out with the 3 hostages. That was the only people who invaded the mansion. Weird. Cammie came unsteadily walking to me. I caught her. She pulled me down and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were so smooth. It felt good to kiss her. Scratch that. It felt amazing. Like nothing I ever felt before. For the first time in my life, all my pain was gone.

"Whoop, whoop. That's my man." Grant yelled. Immature.

Bex whistled.

Macey clapped.

Liz squeaked.

Jonas just said, "Yeah."

Brady smiled and put is arm around Macey. He then proceeded to kiss her. Pretty soon, everyone was kissing. Finally, no one was in danger. Well at the moment at least. And I wished that moment lasted forever.

Cam finally pulled away. She smiled and hugged me. I whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "I love you Gallagher girl. I would give my life for you."

She started crying. "Awe. Zach that is so sweet." I was pretty sure she wasn't going to say she loved me. That was a disappointment. "I love you too. I will do anything for you, too." She said. There. I hugged her and smelled her hair. It smelled like flowers. I sighed. Which, let me point out. I never sigh. I was really in love. She put her head on my shoulder. I looked around the room. Everyone was happy. I didn't know how long that it would last, but it was amazing. No danger. And we were all with the ones we love.

...

I walked with Cammie and our friends back to the girls room. "Night gallagher girl." I said.

"Night Blackthorne boy." She said and winked. She was amazing.

The four of us, me, Grant, Jonas, and Brady, all walked back in silence. We were all thinking of the events before. We got to our room. We all sat down. "So, did anyone besides me, tell the girl they love, that they love her?" I asked.

"Yep. And it was bloody brilliant. Bex didn't hit me. I think that is the first thing I have ever said that has no caused her to hit me. And the best part is she loves me too." Grant said. "Amazing, right Zachy."

"Shut up." I said. ""Anyone else."

"Yep." Jonas said. He smiled. "she loves me too."

"Brady?" I asked.

"Uh huh. It was awesome." He said. We all were done talking for the night. We laid down, but I am pretty sure that no one slept. We were blown away by these girls. They were something. Especially my gallagher girl.

* * *

I would make my chapters longer, but I feel that they go in the wrong direction if they are long, so I am going with shorter chapters. But I am making this promise. All things updated will be more than a thousand reviews. Hope you enjoyed!! Review!! Love ya!! Bex.


	20. Comparisons

HI. I am so sorry I haven't updated. My computer crashed, I had to go to a funeral, I had 2 basketball games, lots of homework, getting ready for arch rival bball game, projects, had to go shopping for school, have had basketball practice, and I have 2 other stories. So sorry it took me forever. P.S. I may only update once a week from now on, I don't know.

* * *

I walked with Cammie and our friends back to the girls room. "Night gallagher girl." I said.

"Night Blackthorne boy." She said and winked. She was amazing.

The four of us, me, Grant, Jonas, and Brady, all walked back in silence. We were all thinking of the events before. We got to our room. We all sat down. "So, did anyone besides me, tell the girl they love, that they love her?" I asked.

"Yep. And it was bloody brilliant. Bex didn't hit me. I think that is the first thing I have ever said that has no caused her to hit me. And the best part is she loves me too." Grant said. "Amazing, right Zachy."

"Shut up." I said. ""Anyone else."

"Yep." Jonas said. He smiled. "she loves me too."

"Brady?" I asked.

"Uh huh. It was awesome." He said. We all were done talking for the night. We laid down, but I am pretty sure that no one slept. We were blown away by these girls. They were something. Especially my gallagher girl.

* * *

Cammie POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. I had been thinking about how Zach loved me and I loved him. He made me smile. Thinking about him, seeing him, anything to do with Zach Goode. It was good while it lasted but now I am very tired. And my face looks horrible, same with my hair. But that's ok. Macey will fix it. I got out of bed when the alarm went off, and pushed my room mates out of bed. We were all heavy sleepers, and this is the easiest way to wake them up. I pushed Bex off her bed first.

"Bloody Hell Cam!" She said. I walked over to Maceys bed and pushed her off. "What was that for??"

"Dang Cam. You push hard." Macey said. Now was Liz.

"Hey Cammie how did you sleep?" She said making a joke about how my hair looked.

"Great..." I said sarcastically. "Time to wake up, if you want to see your night in shining armor." I said. They groaned at my comparison knowing that our boys were indeed, not knights in shining armor. First of all, they wouldn't be caught alive riding a horse. They would say that it was to feminine and such and such. Second, armor slows you down, and it is a spies worst nightmare. And lastly, it makes you look stupid. Ok, so it is a sucky comparison, but I wanted to see the boys faster. I was anxious ok!

"Really Cam? Even Macey can make a better comparison than that." Bex said. We all were getting ready.

"Hey." We both said.

"Thats not very nice." I said.

"Yeah. And I so can to make a good comparison. You wanna hear one. Bex is like a murderer. She strikes at innocent people." Bex glared at her and me and Liz laughed are heads off. It was a really good comparison. And it was funny too. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Well, Mace. Hate to break it to you, but I can make a comparison too. Macey is a spoiled rich snob who gets what ever she wants and only thinks of one person and that person is herself." Bex said.

"Oh, you did not just go there." Macey said. "Bex wears way to much makeup and tries to hard to look pretty. Just give up, cause it doesn't work!" She yelled!! Bex lunged at her, and I grabbed her before she killed Macey. Liz grabbed Macey and we pulled them seperate ways to the cafeteria.

"Ug. I am going to kill that bitch!!!" Bex said.

"Bex. No your not. You and Macey are friends." I said.

"Not any more. And we will _never_ be." She said. I sighed. I hoped that statement would not be true. The rest of the walk was quiet.

When we got to the cafeteria, Macey and Liz had not arrived. We went to sit with the boys and Bex was well pissed still.

Before she even said hi Bex asked, "Am I to pushy and do I hurt people to much??"

"No hi???" Grant asked. "Whats up anyways?"

"Answer the freakin question Grant." Bex said.

"No." Grant said. He was smart not to tell her the truth. Bex walked away glaring at anyone who was in her and I sighed as I sat down and said hi to everyone. "What's up with Bex?" Grant asked.

"Um. Her and Macey got in a fight. A big one." I said. They seemed to not believe that it could be that bad until we saw Macey and Liz finally arrive and we saw Macey was sitting there scowling. And Macey doesn't often show much emotion. When she saw Bex, somehow she managed to scowl even more.

"God. It's that bad. It looks like they could kill each other." Zach noted.

"Yep. They would of too. If me and Liz hadn't forcefully removed them." I said.

"Are they going to be ok? You know, as friends?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, cause this could impact all of our lives. They may want us to pick sides." Jonas added.

"Yeah. I hope everything is ok." I said, but knew that there was a good chance it wasn't going to be fine. At all. Liz came to eat with me. Bex had left, and Macey was in the bathroom.

"So, hows Macey?" I asked.

"Um. She was talking about how she was going to get a restraining order against Bex." Liz said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Bex was talking about how they would never be friends, ever." I said. The boys listened and were all upset. Suddenly, I had an idea. "I have a plan!" I announced. Everyone leaned in and I shared it.

"Ok. So, what I think we should do to fix this whole thing is tell my mom-" I was cut off.

"Cam. Tattling is not a good thing to do." Grant said.

"Let me finish. We should tell my mom a little about the fight and see if she will let us have a little break in." They all looked at me puzzled. "So you see. You blackthorne boys could pretend to break in and they wouldn't know that it was you guys. Next you could take me and Liz. That would make them mad, but Macey and Bex would have to work together, and maybe they would be able to forgive each other so that they could save us." I said.

"Not a bad plan, Gallagher girl." Zach said. He kissed me lightly on the lips. Everyone awed. It was sweet.

"Now if you would excuse me, we were in the middle of complementing Cammie. You aren't the only one who gets to Goode. now, I think it is a great idea." Grant said. Oh, Grant. He just had to ruin the moment. But at least he complemented me.

"Alright. Faze one is to tell my mom to monitor our room but to take the alarm off the window so know one else would know to come help us. Faze two is to put the plan to action. We will fix this, or we may not be able to be friends." I said. "Who's with me?" I asked.

"I am always with you Gallagher Girl." Zach said. Awe. How sweet. I sighed. He took my breath away, just like always.

"I am. I don't want to be in the middle of this." Liz said.

"I agree." Jonas said.

"Duh." Grant said.

"Definitely." Brady said. We all got up and walked the long walk to my mom with her looking at us strangely. She knew something was up. Oh well.

* * *

What do you think will happen?? Review!! Will macey and bex ever be friends again??


	21. The plan

**Alright this is a long authors note (long and important) so please read and you get a long chapter. **

**1. Hi! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! I have been busy; Here is wh****at I have done: 3 sleepovers, boy drama uggg I hate boy drama (if you read danger is everywhere one of the chapters will soon be based on it) , cleaning room out, planning party, lots of other stuff. Sorry, though.**

**2. I am in collaboration writing Zach is Back, well at least giving ideas. Go read it, it is not mine though. So search it. **

**3. I may be betaing a story. I will let you know if I do. **

**4. If you need a beta I would love to be yours.**

**5. Since I like all my stories equally, I would LOVE if you went and read I SPY SOME BIRD KIDS. And review. Cause I work so hard and no one ever reviews that story. :( :(**

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

We all got up and walked the long walk to my mom with her looking at us strangely. She knew something was up. Oh well.

* * *

Cammie POV

We were all walking through the cafeteria. People were starring at us. They knew something was up. I mean, they're spies too. My mom was still eyeing us, mostly me, suspiciously and pretty soon we were standing before her. "Mom." I said. Everyone else in the room was trying to listen in. Let me say, not going to happen. It was starting to get just a little annoying. "Uh. Can we talk in _private_." I emphasized the word private a lot. Some of my sisters were getting a little to nosey for there own good. And I did not like that what-so-ever. Neither did my friends.

"Sure Honey." She said. "Why don't we go up to my office." She said. We all nodded our heads in agreement and walked out the double doors. I could feel every eye on us. Gosh. It isn't that big of a deal. I don't know why they care so bad. We were walking down the corridor passed one of my favorite secret passageways I discovered in my freshman year. I hadn't been there in a while, but made a mental note that I should. Zach had is arm around me. As we approached my moms office, she turned to face us. "Cam, should I have Mr. Solomon come too?" She said motioning to the now visible Solomon starring casually at us. I shrugged and looked at all my friends. They shrugged back so I guess it was ok.

"Sure." I said.

She nodded and went to talk to Mr. Solomon. She said something so quiet and he nodded. They returned to us. "Alright. Lets go in." She said and held the door open for us to all fit in to her comfortable headmistresses room.

"Mom." I started. "This may not seem like a big problem to you, but for us it is huge. Macey and Bex are in a fight." I said.

"Sweetheart. Give them some time. They will work it out." She said soothingly.

"Um. Mrs. Morgan, with all due respect, I happen to disagree." Zach said sweetly. "I have never seen two more crossed people in my life."

"Well what do you want me to do about this?" She asked.

"Well actually." I muttered . She was going to hate this idea. "We were wondering if you would let us have a fake break in." I said. She eyed me like I was crazy (which, I am but still) told me to go on. I reluctantly continued. "So you see. We were thinking about having the boys break in, but you taking off the security so that no one else would no about the break in and they wouldn't help save us. They would grab me and Liz and then Macey and Bex would have to team up to get us. If they don't then they will take us anyways and Macey and Bex will work it out while we are gone. But if they team up, the boys will let us go and sneak out before bex and Macey find out what we did. They probably wouldn't be that happy. You could monitor the hole thing via bugs. What do you say?" I asked.

She looked us all over before answering. "If friendship is worth this much to all of you, then of course I will let you do this. But do not tell your friends. Word could get out to the wrong people." She said cautiously obviously talking about the COC. "But be careful." She warned.

"Thanks." We all said.

We were all getting up to leave when I brought the last thing up. "Can we do it tonight? I don't think they will be able to survive if we wait any longer." I said. Everyone looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Due to the circumstances, I will let you. Now, when you head back, Cammie and Liz please put these bugs around your room but hide them well." She said.

"ok." Liz and I said.

"Alright now go. You have an awful lot to do to get ready." My mom said.

Rachel Morgan POV

I watched as the kids filed out of the room. I knew it was a bad idea. I mean, it was like we were begging for the COC to break in. I looked at Joe. He had been quiet when the whole thing went down. I was about to ask him what he thought when he spoke. "Rachel, I think we need to watch that room carefully. I have a bad feeling about this all." He said.

I could of done what I was supposed to do; lie. But I couldn't. "I know." I sighed. But I knew I had to let them do it. Normally, I would of disagreed to letting something like that go on at the school, but I had seen Rebecca and Macey this morning and they looked like they wanted to kill each other. And this whole thing could probably effect all of those kids lives. And they were all good kids and deserved each others friendship. So it was just something I had to do. Much to my dislike.

"Rachel, do you want me to hide in the closet just in case?" I nodded. I would love that. It would provide more security in the room and make me feel more at ease.

"Oh Joe thank you!" I said giving him a hug and letting a tear slip. He had been Chris' best friend and had promised right before Chris left that he would do anything to protect Cam. He is such a good person. Cammie and I are lucky to have him here to protect us, even if Cammie doesn't know thats why hes here. Eventually I will have to tell her that he is her godfather. It will blow her mind, but she will probably be very happy to have someone like Solomon to cry to and tell him anything. I know I am glad I have him here for me.

"No problem. Now let me go tell Cammie I will be there."He said.

Cammie POV

It was seven thirty. We were planning on doing this at eight. We had just reviewed the plan. Grant, Zach, and Brady would come. Liz and I would go easy and let them get us and they wouldn't hurt us at all. Jonas would monitor the situation along with my mom in case something went down. Then, it would be up to Bex and Macey to "save us" I know my mom was not to thrilled with the plan. But then again, we were giving the COC a perfect opportunity to sneak in. So I guess, neither was I.

I walked down the corridor coming from the boys room. Liz and I had just split. She was going to the cafeteria to get Macey. I was going to go get Bex from the library when I met up with Solomon. "Cammie." He said. "Your mother wants me to hide in your closet in case something goes wrong. Is that all right with you?" I was actually really relieved when he said that. Because if something went wrong, one of the best spies would be there to protect me and my friends. It made me feel comfortable knowing he would be right there.

"Yeah that's fine. You better get there soon. I am going to get Bex and Liz is getting Macey." I said.

"Alright." And with that he set off to my room.

I continued off down to the library. When I got there I saw Bex and caught her glance and motioned to her to come. She agreed and headed towards me. We walked out of the library waving at any of our friends we saw and headed back down the halls. When we arrived at our room, Liz and Macey were all ready there. I assumed Solomon was to. As soon as Bex and Macey saw each other they immediately scowled at each other. There was so much tension you could cut it with a knife. Literally. That bad. I fumbled back and forth switching feet awkwardly.

"Nobody told me _it_ would be here." Bex sneered at Macey. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I didn't want to see _you _either." Macey sneered back. Liz and I glanced at each other. It was 7:58 and we were ready for everyone to be best friends for life again. We waited a minute longer and the window broke.

They were a minute early. Something wasn't right. In jumped 3 people. One grabbed me and kicked me hard in the rib and I heard a sickening crunch. I fell and he kicked me again. I jumped up and kicked him. They were supposed to go easy and just take us! This was so not right!! In jumped 14 more people. "Liz, cover my back and Macey get Bex back." Macey and Bex reluctantly agreed and I added, "Solomon!!!" He jumped out of the closet and the fight was on. We all round house kicked and jabbed but we were tiring easily. The boys had arrived and that brought hope. Zach was fighting his hardest with grant at his side. Brady was helping Liz now, since she was on the research and development track and wasn't doing to well. I punched the guy in front of me and then kneed him in the balls. He ducked and I slapped a napintine patch I just happened to have in my pocket on him. We were doing good and my mom had arrived which helped the odds. But then 7 more of the COC arrived. There were so many people in our sweet. Good thing we have a huge sweet. My rib still hurt from earlier and I think I broke it. Never the less, I continued fighting. Everyone was having trouble, even Zach and Solomon! We were all almost done for and they're were more people swarming. Then I saw a gun. It was pointed right at Macey! "Macey!" I yelled. Before I had time to warn her to move it fired. And I knew my life was about to be negatively changed forever.

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in a while so I gave you a long chapter. Please review and read the AN if you didn't already. Thanks and check out my other stories.


	22. The fight

**Hey everyone. I am sorry for the waits on the story. But I have a life. And a big fanfiction career. (If u call it one.)**

**Here our some stories you should r&r**

**Stories i am writing and you should check out:  
Get her  
Pranks  
Danger is Everywhere  
What would you do for the one you love?  
I spy some birdkids**

**Stories I am in ****collaboration with:  
Zach is Back**

**Stories I am Betaing:  
Nothing is as it seems  
Breaker  
Every Time **

**All of these stories are good so check them out. **

**_If you need a beta, i would love to be yours too.!!!!_

* * *

**

**Now to the story

* * *

**

**Please read Authors note

* * *

**

Then I saw a gun. It was pointed right at Macey! "Macey!" I yelled. Before I had time to warn her to move it fired. And I knew my life was about to be negatively changed forever.

* * *

Cammie POV

The gun was fired and pointed right at Macey's heart. I screamed!! Macey was going to die, and no one could do anything about it!! And then, all too fast, I saw Bex falling on the floor.

"BEX!" Macey and I cried out at the same time. Macey ran to Bex' side immediatly, but I realized, bad guys+guns+fight and not paying attention=more wounds. So despite the fact that I wanted to run to Bex and help her with her gun shot and make sure she was okay, I had to leave her whimpering while Macey tried to help her, and continued to fight. I disarmed the guy with the gun who had shot Bex and punched him so hard in the face that I knocked him out. Then I stomped on his jaw and heard a sickening crunch. What can I say? He hurt my sister and I was pissed. I saw Liz struggling and ran to help her. I took out the guy who tried to get her and bent down and I whispered, "Liz, we need more fighters. Go get anyone you can find with the proper training and send them here." She nodded and left the room unnoticed. The odds were not good right now. I mean, they had all the training we had, and then some. And there were 8 of us standing, and about 20 of them. It was just Solomon, Mom, Grant, Zach, Me, Brady, Dr. Steve, and Macey, but she wasn't really doing anything. So, make that seven.

I waited, well kicked and punched, and waited. 10 minutes passed and a group of Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls showed up and the total was: us= 25 them=20.

Slowly, the odds were in our favor. I kneed a guy in the place it hurts. Then I punched him. In a couple of minutes he was down. I looked around and so many more were also down. The COC members that were standing were all retreating out of the window. They may be gone now, and we won this battle, but we were in a war and this is far from over.

After the had all left, my mom immediately locked all the windows and was going around to see if everyone was ok. Solomon was taking our new hostages to only god knows where. Grant had already run with Bex off to the hospital. I hoped she was okay.

I watched my mom go from person to person and sent some people to the hospital. She got to Macey, and said she was fine. Next were Jonas and Liz who had nothing worse than a black eye, Zach who wasn't in bad shape, and then me. She saw how I was standing and realized that I indeed was not doing to well. "Cam, you may have a broken rib, and a broken arm."She whispered. I sighed. I had figured just as much. Zach looked at me worriedly and I gave him a 'I am tougher than you think' look and walked down with no help to the hospital area.

When I walked in there, doctors were worried and scurrying every which and way. I walked up to the ivory sign in desk and wrote my name down. The women at the counter named Sandrawho had strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes led me to a room where the doctor would come into. I waited and when no one came in 14 minutes I felt like something was up. Then the lights went out and my suspicions were conformed. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream and the door slowly creaked open revealing a hand.


	23. Dad

Hope you enjoy!!!!

When I walked in there, doctors were worried and scurrying every which and way. I walked up to the ivory sign in desk and wrote my name down. The women at the counter named Sandrawho had strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes led me to a room where the doctor would come into. I waited and when no one came in 14 minutes I felt like something was up. Then the lights went out and my suspicions were conformed. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream and the door slowly creaked open revealing a hand.

_

* * *

_

The door slowly opened and in walked a stranger smiling with wide evil eyes. And I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, my scream came out! I yelled and he ran over and punched me in the face! "Shut up you little girl!" He yelled. Then Zach walked in, coming to check on me, and was well at first mad when he saw the guy, then confused, and then anger. He came over and threw him off me.

"You!" He yelled.

"Hello to you too, Zachary." The man said. Was i missing something? Probably. "How have you been? Its a shame you are still here with _her_." He sneered. Oh no he didn't! Zach lunged at him and tackled him.

"I don't see any problem. Well, except you." He sneered back. Boy this wasn't going to well. "And don't ever talk about her like that again."

" Oh, Zachary. Why don't you join your uncle. We could use you on the team. But, i am quite disappointed. You are doing all you can to protect a girl." He said!! That was his uncle!!! Oh my god. His one living relative, and he was a freak case! Poor Zach!!! I feel so bad!

"Hum, let me think. NO!" He yelled. Solomon walked in too, and when he saw what was going on he wasn't to happy. Am I missing something???

"John. What are you doing here?" He asked angerly.

"Just came for a little visit with your daughter." He sneered back. At this point, I was totally confused. I ran out the door and bumped into my mom.

"Cam whats going on?" She asked.

"Why don't you go to my old hospital room and find out." I said. With that i ran. I ran to the nearest secret passage way that know one knows about and ran into it. I sat down, and cried. I don't know why, but I did. It made me feel... well better than I felt before.

"Cammie!!" I heard Bex yell. "Get your butt out here." I sighed and dried my tears. I walked out and behind them. It was Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas. "What happened?" She yelled.

"God Bex you are loud as crap. Please be quieter." I said. "Anyways, I was sitting in my hospital room being a good little girl and minding my business when apparently a guy name John came in and punched me in the face. Zach came in and was mad and apparently this guy was his evil uncle or something. He threw him off of me and then beat him up. Then." I said taking a breath. "Solomon came in and was mad too. He said, 'what are you doing here' and John answered 'just came for a visit with your daughter' and then I ran out." Everyone was kind of confused. Then again, so was I.

"Uh, so is Solomon your father?" Grant asked.

"Uh not sure."

"Cammie." Solomon said jogging down the hall. "Can I talk to you? Alone." He asked.

I hesitated before I answered. "Yeah." I said. But I need some answers and he seemed like just the guy to ask.

We walked down the hallway and to his office. "Cammie." Mr. Solomon said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"I'm your father." Solomon said. I was mad. Why couldn't he have told me before? I mean, I needed a father figure.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. I was happy I found my father, trust me. But this, was not how I planned it. I walked to him slowly. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Cammie I wanted to. Believe me I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that your mother was my wife and that I loved you with all my life... but I couldn't. I mean I could. But the COC was after me because I have something that they want. And to get it they wanted to use someone to get to me, but they didn't know who seeing that your mother and I married in secret and very few people know. And if they ever tried to hurt you, it would kill me. I would do anything for you and your mom. Your mom and I decieded that it was best that the two of you kept the name Morgan and I kept Solomon. So thats what we did. But now, it seems, that the COC knows you are my daughter, and they are out to get you. But I want let that happen." We were still hugging. I was glad that Solomon was my dad. He is literally amazing.

"I'm glad you are my father. Now that the COC knows, can I tell my friends?" I asked.

"Yes." He said hugging me tighter. "Now, lets go get your ribs fixed." I totally forgot about that. Opps.

"Tsk Tsk Solomon. You aren't going anywhere now. Now go away, Morgan and your life will be spared. We want him. Not you. Well, for now." A voice sneered. We looked up and in the door was a guy. With a gun.

"Yeah, um no." I said.

"Cam go." Solomon said. "I will be fine." But he was lying so I refused to leave his side. If he died proudly, I would die with him too.

* * *

What do you think. I really liked the end. What about you? REVIEW please and check out my new story MYSTERIOUS.


	24. Taken

**Hey ya'll!!! Here Are some q&a's I got in reviews that need to be answered: (if u ever have questions leave them in a review or PM me and I will answer here.)**

**soccergirl121:**

**Question:**  
_i'm also confused because in the one chapter it said joe was her godfather not father._

**Answer:**  
Yes, I know it said that and I know it is confusing, but the reason it said that was b/c Solomon wanted to be in one part of her family and be there for her, but it was to dangerous for him to admit he was her father, in case anyone found out. He just didn't want to put her in any danger cause he loves her. Hope that helps!!!

**GallagherGoode1113:**

**Question:**  
i really liked the way that happened but could you make it a bit clearer cause like there are some conflicts on how he couls be her dad like how she remembers her dad, even if you just mention an authors note or something but i do really like how it turned out. Dont think this is hatefull please.

**Answer:**  
No worries, lol, I don't think that this is hateful!! But to answer your question, yes, she had memories, but they gave her memory tea, and she remembered a different person, not Solomon, and was told that her father was dead. Hope this helps!!!

Now to the story:

* * *

_"Tsk Tsk Solomon. You aren't going anywhere now. Now go away, Morgan and your life will be spared. We want him. Not you. Well, for now." A voice sneered. We looked up and in the door was a guy. With a gun._

_"Yeah, um no." I said._

_"Cam go." Solomon said. "I will be fine." But he was lying so I refused to leave his side. If he died proudly, I would die with him too.

* * *

_

"Please." My dad begged me.

"No." I said stubbornly. He sighed and pushed me behind him.

"Joe, Joe, Joe. You love that girl way to much." The guy said.

"You don't know what love is." My Solom-dad sneered back.

"Either way. We will be back, because your precious little girl has taken interest in my eye." He said as he backed out of the doorway with the gun pointing at me, making sure we didn't move. He left finally, and Solo-my dad (I can not get used to calling him that) put his arm around me as we walked to the infirmary.

People looked at us, considering my dads arm around me, and how he looks amazing, and I am plain. We ignored it, however, and continued walking. "Cammie!" My roommates yelled as they ran at me and crushed me in a hug.

"Um, hi?" I said. "Can I breath." I asked.

"May I, Cameron, may I." Madame Dabney said as she floated by. (A/N: I added that cause I thought it was funny. Lolz.)

"whatever." i muttered.

"Fine, Cam what the bloody hell is going on?" Be asked.

"Bex!!!" Liz said!! She hates when we cuss. It is actually funny!!!

"Um, lets go talk in our room." I said. I hugged my dad and we left.

"Cammie, go get your ribs fixed." My dad reminded me.

"Right. Gotcha." I said. I went to the infirmary and got them fixed, and we continued on to our room.

"Gallagher girl." Zach yelled. I turned and we bumped into eachother, our lips meeting. He kissed me gently and I heard lots of awws from my girls, and wolf whistles from the guys (mostly Grant and Brady) before pulling back. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to tell the girls in our room. Come with us?" I asked him sweetly.

"Anything for you." He said as he snaked his arm around my waist.

As I looked at my other friends, I had to laugh. Bex was hitting Grant, who was being a coward. Macey and Brady were arguing about something, although, they still looked perfectly happy. And Liz and Jonas, well they were slowly, (and blushing majorly) reaching for each others hand. It was cute. I would have been happy, if I new we were all safe, but because of me, we are not. I don't care that I am not safe, but I don't want any of them hurt.

We walked to our room, and I got our key, and unlocked my door. But what I saw, was well, not what I wanted to see. "Mrs. Morgan, glad you could join us." The guy from earlier said. There were eight other guards in the room, and *gulp* he had Solomon in a headlock with a gun pointing at his heart. I whimpered. My friends all looked at me, and then Bex, understood.

"You. Him." She pointed back and forth from me and Solomon, wide eyed. I nodded.

"Ms. Morgan. Come with us and your fathers life will be spared." I slid out of Zach's arm, but he pulled me back. God, you have to hate Zach at times like this.

"Take me instead." Zach said.

"NO!" I yelled. The guys eyes widened in greed. Something about Zach, he wanted.

"Alright. We will make that deal." The guy said.

"NO." Solomon and I said at the same time. One of the guards grabbed Zach and put a gun to his neck, with the safty off, and they relieced my father. They turned and began going out the window.

"I love you, Cammie." Zach said as he was pushed out of the window.

"I love you too." I whispered. And then I broke down. I started to ball, and my legs gave in. Solomon caught me and craddled me. I could see he was hurt that he was the reason a student was missing and probably being tortured.

"Shh." My father said. "We'll get him back. Cam, I promise." Solomon said.

I nodded into his chest, and stopped the tears. I picked myself up, and we started to plan how to get _my _Zach back. If they touch one of his hairs, I swear, i will personally kill them.

* * *

Sorry it is short. But I will update like later today, tomorrow, or the next day. (hopefully) have a goode day!!! Hope you liked!!!


	25. teddy bear Grant

"Shh." My father said. "We'll get him back. Cam, I promise." Solomon said.

I nodded into his chest, and stopped the tears. I picked myself up, and we started to plan how to get _my _Zach back. If they touch one of his hairs, I swear, i will personally kill them.

* * *

Joe Solomon POV

Dam it!! Dam it!!! Dam it, dam it dam it!!! Stupid Zach!!! He just _had_ to give himself up to them! Do you know how guilty I feel that his life is in danger?? Let me say, VERY!!! Because this is ALL my fought! He is strong, but I can hold out longer than him. It is all my fought. Cam is so upset! See, if I would have kept my secret about her being my daughter, all of her friends, like Zach or Bex would have been safe _Rachel _would have been safe, heck, _Cammie _would have been safe.

And now shes broken.

Into pieces.

Small small pieces.

Because the one she loves is gone.

For her.

For me.

And that's the problem. I can see him being nice enough to give his life for my daughter. And I believe that is what makes him a man. It is kind, and I believe he did the right thing. I mean, I believe anyone would give there life for her. She is a great person. But should eh give his life for me? Absolutely not!! So now for Anne and Jared (Parents name) I will get him back, alive, even if me myself is not that lucky. Because he deserves Cammie. And she deserves him.

Bex POV

"Cam." I whispered soothingly. If, and when, we get Zach back, we are going to need to be calm and in control of our feelings. I took her from her father and cradled her in my arms. "shhh/ everything will be ok." I said. She nodded and I just let her cry, because being a girl, we all need a good cry. And she has been through so much in like a day. Joe Solomon becoming her father, Joe almost getting killed, and Zach being taken. Poor girl.

Grant may not be the smartest person, or the most caring, but there are times like this where you need him and can count on him most. "C'mon Cam. It's gonna be fine. I mean do you know who we are talking about? Zach, thats who." He took Cammie from my arms and held her close, like an older brother. See he has the teddy bear side to him!! It is adorable! "And he isn't a Goode for nothing. The boys got skills. He'll be fine. And we will do anything to get him back. For you, and for all of us." He said. She looked up and smiled at him. Girl Cammie was gone; the spy had taken over.

CAMMIE POV

As soon as Grant said those words, a new burst of hope shone threw me. We would get him back. And he would be fine. "So?" I asked. My father was in the corner, and to tell you the truth he looked uncomfortable. "What's the plan?" I asked.

* * *

It is short, I know, but I wanted to give u something. I will try to update later today, no promises, cause i have other stories!!!


	26. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	27. Taking charge, real chapter

**HEYY! SORRY, I DID GET MORE THAN 5 LAST NITE, BUT I GOT SICK :( SO, I AM STILL SICK, BUT AS PROMISED, HERES THE UPDATE. SRRY ITS SHORT, BUT I AM SICK and didn't want to lie, AND ON VACATION! THANKS TO ALL THAT JOINED THE FORUM, AND PLEASE PARTICAPATE TO, DON'T JUST ADD A SUBSCRIPITON SO I WILL UPDSTE! PLEASE, GO ON AND JOIN THE DEBATE.**

**Rite now we r trying to deside which match is better: Cammie/Zach or Cammie/Josh even tho the obvious answer is Cammie/Zach :D some people just don't get it hahahaha jkjkjkjk**

**SO PLEASE LOOK AT MY FORUM! with that said, heres the promised chapter.**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE POV

As soon as Grant said those words, a new burst of hope shone threw me. We would get him back. And he would be fine. "So?" I asked. My father was in the corner, and to tell you the truth he looked uncomfortable. "What's the plan?" I asked.

* * *

Cammie POV

I didn't exactly wait for an answer, the spy in me sprung foward, and took action. Everyone was quiet, watching me. I got up and grabbed my laptop, and Lizzes. (A.N- I did not no how to make that how plural oh well.) Then I went to where Jonas and Liz were sitting. I handed Liz her laptop and she looked up at me. "Liz, find out where they are taking Zach. Let me know as soon as possible when you find out." Then I walked in front of Jonas. I handed him my laptop and he held it very gingerly. "Jonas, start trying to find the fastest, cheapest-"

"Cammie, we have enough money, this is on me. However much money you need Jonas, use it. We are getting Zach back." My father said. So sweet. I liked his determinedness. I smiled a real smile at him. For the first time today, I actually smiled. Someone, write this down. It's history.

"Anyways, Jonas, find the fastest transportation to get us anywhere we may have to be. Then when Liz gets the coordinates, book a private plane that we can get on soon and still have other time to plan, and any other things we may need." I said. Jonas was always good at this stuff, it shouldn't be to hard. Stomp. I looked at Bex. SHe was getting very annoyed.

I looked at the rest of my team; Macey, Grant, Bex, and Solomon. I needed a job for each of them.

I knew I was about to regret this the moment I said it, but it was necessary. I looked at Macey and said. "Macey get me 3 full suitcases of anything u see in the storage closet of costumes that may be necessary for any covers needed." She smiled.

"My pleasure." She said back. Stomp stomp.

"Not quite finished Macey, yours is a long one. Now, when you finish, pack for the eight of us." I said.

She looked at me confused. "8?" It looked like she was mentally counting in her head. It was funny. Stomp stomp, stompidy stomp stomp.

"Yes. You, me, my dad, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Zach. He may want a change of clothes." I said. She nodded then exited the room. I decided that was a bad idea. Macey should not be going anywhere alone. Actually none of us should, now that we know they successfully penetrated the castle. "Mace." I called. She walked back in.

"Grant, please go with Macey." Both of them looked a little confused. "I don't want anyone to go alone anywhere, because we know now that they can get in the castle, and Grant is a good fighter so he is going to go. Besides, he knows what the guys will want to pack." They both nodded and once again exited the room.

So now I had just Bex, me, and Solomon. Stomp.

"Dad, go tell mom whats happened. Then, go and tell her that she needs to pack and then call Aunt Abby to run the school while she is gone. The girls in here need some protection, too. Then the 2 of you so you are not alone, go and tell the mateinence department to go and fix the security and make it more high tech."

He nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

"Nope, you can go now." He left and it was just me and Bex. Bex was waiting very patiently today. She was just stomping her foot as loud as she could. Usually, she would have tackled me by now.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Bex demanded.

"Geez Bex, chill. I didn't forget about you, I don't know how I could will all the loud stomping." She grinned at me and stuck her tongue out. "Very mature." I mouthed. She rolled her eyes.

"Bex, we are going to go and ask all the staff, and students if they know anything about the COC, if they saw them in the building, and if they know how they got in. We need to know this stuff."

"eye eye, captin" She said as she saluted.

And that was that, we had work to do.

* * *

Wat did you think? Hope you join my forum! **GUESS WAT? In my forum, there is a place where u can tell me i am to slow on ANY of my STORIES and u can tell me which one to update first. and thats how i will start to do it for now!**


	28. In alaska

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. So in return, here is an EXTREMELY long chapter. Btw, there is only going to be a few more chapters. I am aiming for I think, possibly 4-6 chapters but we will just have to see. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Geez Bex, chill. I didn't forget about you, I don't know how I could will all the loud stomping." She grinned at me and stuck her tongue out. "Very mature." I mouthed. She rolled her eyes.

"Bex, we are going to go and ask all the staff, and students if they know anything about the COC, if they saw them in the building, and if they know how they got in. We need to know this stuff."

"eye eye, captin" She said as she saluted.

And that was that, we had work to do.

* * *

Macey POV

Grant and I walked down to the closet quietly. I didn't really know what to say, and it was clear that he didn't either. "So?" I asked.

"So?" he said.

"Where has Brady been?" I asked. That was a good question. With so much going on at the time, I hadn't even noticed he was gone. But it was taking a toll on me now. For sure.

"He went back to Blackthorne awhile back. He actually was supposed to come back today, but I don't know when he will be here."

"oh." I said, a little upset.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing him soon." Grant said with a smirk. I looked up, and there Brady was two suitcases in hand. I ran and gave him a big hug!

"Where the hell have you been? You never said goodbye?" I said.

"Sorry, at Blackthorne. And I meant to say bye, but I never could find you. Then they made me leave."

"Oh."

"But I'm here now." He said with a smile. I returned it.

"Macey, we gotta go. Come on." Grant said. Right we had to go.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked.

Guess he didn't know about Zach. Or Cammie and SOlomon. He missed a lot. "Well, Zach got taken from the COC because me and Bex got in a fight so they faked a break in and it went down hill from there." i said. 9999988

Brady frowned. "Damn." He muttered.

"Yeah." I said.

We arrived at the closet and I found three suitcases, and then proceeded to put everything from wigs, to heal wedges in the bags and soon I had 3 full bags. The boys just looked at me amazed that I was really able to fill three whole suitcases. I'm prepared, okay? Nothing wrong with that.. "Okay, lets go pack, guys first."

We walked to the east wing, and Grant and Brady packed all 4 of the guys stuff into 2 suitcases. Good. Then we walked to the girls where I got all of our outfits and we were ready to go meet everyone in the grand hall. We were on our way.

Liz POV

Jonas and I had set to work, as soon as we were told what to do. We had found everything we needed quickly. We had a private jet scheduled and then we had hotels ready for all of us. We got this planning stuff down. We headed down to the Grand hall to wait for everyone, bringing 2 laptops and a box of 35 napintine patches. Never know when or where you will need those handy things.

Bex POV

Cammie and I's search so far was an overall fail. No one had known anything, yet, and we were here with no information, which made Cam, not so happy. But then we ran into Tina. "Tina, do you know anything about the break in, the COC, or anything of importance?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do actually. And it is true." Cammie stiffened.

"Go on." Cammie urged Tina.

"Near the break in I saw some men in black, I was curious. So I asked them what they were doing here. they were very nice, and very polite. But they told me they had some business work with Solomon." She said. "They were heading towards me from the Lab, that's all I know."

"Thanks. Tina." And we were off to the labs.

Sure enough when we got there, Tina was right. Somehow. We noticed something we hadn't ever noticed before. A passageway. Cammie and I decided to go in there, to see where it lead. We pulled out an awkward stone that I just now noticed, bad thing for a spy, and we went in. It was a long wide passage and when we got to the end, we were outside near the P&E barn. Hum. Intresting.

Cammie POV

"Come on Bex. It's time to go meet the others." I said. We were outside the barn and had a long walk back.

"Yeah okay." She said. "Oh and Cam." She turned to face me and looked me in the eye. "I know how hard it must be for you with everything going on today, but I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing, and without you we would probably be all dead." She said seriously. "I believe you are the reason I am a good spy." She continued as we started walking back. "Because. you helped me through my years here and pushed me to do my best. So thanks." She said.

I turned to her and gave her a big hug. I really didn't think any of that was true, but you know I didn't have the strength to argue with Bex. Not today.

We arrived at the Grand Hall, and everyone was there. Macey and Grant were sitting on suitcases, along with Brady. I was a little surprised to see him there, but Macey explained to me why he was here, and I was glad to have the extra help. My mom and dad were talking, Jonas and Liz were printing boarding passes, and Aunt Abby was walking through the door. The only thing that was missing from the picture was my Zach. But we would get him back, and we would get him back soon.

**(A.N.- I was going to stop there but because of the super long wait, I gave you like another half yay)**

Cammie POV

We were on an airplane to Alaska. That's where Zach was, so that's where I was going to be. End of discussion.

I was in the middle of making a plan. We were going to use a bait to get there attention, and the only person that I would risk, would be me. So basically, I am going to be walking along and then hopefully some of the guards will come for me leaving it to everyone else to save Zach and have less guards to deal with. Meanwhile, I'll try to hold out. And if not, then they leave. With Zach, with everyone. No exceptions.

The airplane was actually a private CIA jet. I had just gone over the plan with my team. They didn't like it, but it seemed like the best bet to get everyone out safely. So that was going to be how it worked.

"Cammie." my mom said her voice showing she was full of concern. "At least, have a few people hiding that can come and help you when they attack you." I knew it would make her feel better.

So, I said, "Okay, fine. Let me think of who is going where." I said, and she nodded.

It took me a while to deciede who would be my back up, and who would go in for Zach.

I had to think about who our best/not as good spies were, so that the teams could and would stay safe, as long and the groups were supported by leaders, and enough of the better spies.

So the people on the OPR (operation rescue) team would be:  
Dad. aka the leader of the mission  
Mom  
Macey  
Jonas  
Brady  
Jonas

The people on the OPD (Operation distract, real original i know) team would be:  
Me, aka the leader  
Grant  
Bex

Both teams sounded strong, and ready. So we had a plan, and in no time, we would be in Alaska.

The plane finally touched down after we had discussed the plan. We hopped out and Liz found a map to help us find where to go. And just like that, we were on the way to save Zach.

Zach POV (yay its special, cause of the uber long wait)

I was sitting tied up to a chair. I had been beaten, bad. Thank god Cammie was not here. She is so fragile, they would have killed her any second with the beating I got. Not that I would ever tell her that. Because she would be all pissed and stuff.

Talk about someone who was probably pissed right now, Solomon. But that's okay. He can deal with it. I really didn't want Cam's dad, to take the beating either. She would have been so weak if he had, she would have been so mortified and horrified.

Besides, she just got him back. And that would not be fair.

So, I was sitting in this steel chair, tied up. I had nothing to do. I was freezing my butt off, because someone had decieded to have my chair nailed down into the ground. Outside. And in case you didn't know, Alaska is a cold place. But I showed no emotion, gave them no satisfaction, just as I was trained to do.

I used my mask.

That's when I heard a faint, "oppsie daiseys." That only a spy so costumed to hearing it everyday could hear. And I smiled. Help was on the way.

* * *

**There, my update. This story is almost done! Yay! Let me know how ya liked it, review!**


	29. How everything is going down:

Hello my lovely readers!

I thank you from the bottom of my heart if you have kept with my stories. I apologize for the grammatical errors in all of my writings, but I have been working hard the passed few months to improve my grammar, vocabulary, and sentence structure. I also spent my time reading EVERY review to every story I have written; I want to thank EVERYONE for his or her critiques, positive words, and suggestions. Let me tell you... they did not go unnoticed. I made notes throughout the reviews to see what my reviewers wanted. I tried to incorporate suggestions and the main things readers liked. I have grown so much stronger in my writing due to a college level course as an eighth grader. Forgive me if there are errors; I'm still learning!

After reading through every story, I was just not satisfied with the writing structure. I have been thinking about what I was going to do with them for a long time. At first I thought about giving them up, but I realized that is not fair to my readers. After a long thought process, I decided that I would rewrite every chapter to every story. They will include many more details.

The fact that this story is 28 chapters makes how I am going to do this a little different... I am going to stick with the main theme of the previous story, but some things will be different. The chapters are going to be longer. I am not going to continue this story on here: The new title will be **The way I love you** The new ones will have many more details and descriptions! Thanks to everyone! Oh and one more thing: be expecting LONG chapters. I am not going to settle with my old short crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. All rights go to Ally Carter.

Characters may be OOC. That's why it is my story.

That's all i have for now. I will post one more authors note when the new story is up! Be expecting it in two days!

**Two Important things:**

1. Check out my poll on my profile! It is incredibly important!

2. At the same time The way I love you comes out, I am (crazy) starting a new story! The idea came to me and I love it, so be expecting that too. Authors note will be up when everything happens. Also, check my profile! I keep it crazy updated with everything going on!

Love to all!

Please read!

Oh and I forgot, I would love if you subscribe or favorite me!


	30. Love: the spy way

Hello! My new story is up! I changed the title: it is called Love: the spy way. Please read!

Check out my poll on my profile! It is incredibly important!

I would love if you subscribe or favorite me!

xoxo Cammiemorganrules


End file.
